


L'histoire de Bilbon Saquet, fils de Valkorion, futur empereur d'Arda.

by Kelorus



Series: The Tale of Bilbo Baggins, son of Valkorion, Futur emperor of Arda [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins-Centric, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo is badass, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Child Aragorn, Dark Bilbo Baggins, F/M, King Bilbo, M/M, One Ring to Rule Them All, Sith Bilbo, Top Thorin, Wizard Bilbo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: Que ce serait-il passer si Valkorion fut transporté en Arda après la trahison d'Arcann sur Zakel. Mourant, l'empereur décide alors de concevoir un héritier pour lui donner tout ses pouvoirs, et évidemment, la seule personne présente n'est autre que Belladonna Took. Arda tremblera devant la puissance de Bilbon Saquet, le semi-hobbit. Et qui de mieux pour l'aider que Thorin Écu-de-chêne ? Enfin, d'abord, il y a un dragon a éradiqué. Mais doit-on l'éradiquer, ou le contrôler ? A voir.(Je sais, résumé pas très intéressant, cette histoire est un test, en fonction des réactions, je continuerai l'histoire ou pas)





	1. La naissance d'un Hobbit pas comme les autres.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Tale of Bilbo Baggins, son of Valkorion, futur emperor of Arda.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604600) by [Kelorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus)



> Salut à tous. Je vous propose une histoire intéressante, concernant notre Hobbit favori, ainsi que notre couple favori (Thorin x Bilbo), avec une petite touche de Star wars. Ne vous attendez pas à voir le monde de Star wars, tout se passe sur Arda, pas de technologie, etc...enfin, pour le moment, mais je ne pense pas en faire mention. Je trouve qu'on manque de Dark Bilbo, et cette histoire me semble parfaite. Quoi de mieux qu'un Bilbon Saquet qui possède des pouvoirs fantastiques, qui a des yeux jaunes, et qui souhaite conquérir Arda, tout en aimant Thorin ? L'anneau n'est rien en comparaison du pouvoir de Valkorion.

Date inconnue

 

P.O.V inconnu

 

Alors que j’ouvre les yeux, je suis quasiment aveuglé par l’intensité de la lumière produite par l’étoile qui brille au-dessus de moi. Je suis entouré de verdure, de verts pâturages parsemés de quelques arbres dominant des collines. Au loin, sur certaines collines, je vois d’étranges portes rondes, surement des habitations, ou bien des bunkers, que sais-je ? Cet endroit est bien différent de mon palais, voire de mon monde, rien à voir avec Zakel. Quoi qu’en y repensant, cet endroit me rappelle légèrement Zakel lorsque je suis arrivé sur ce monde, au temps où ils étaient primitifs. Cependant, je ne suis pas censé être là, ce n’était pas mon plan, je devrais être dans le corps de ce Sith qui s’était prosterné, et non pas ici. Hm, je vais essayer de me remémorer les derniers instants. J’étais sur mon trône, mon fils est arrivé avec deux prisonniers après la destruction de leur pitoyable flotte par ma flotte éternelle. Arcann m’a amené Marr et son soi-disant héros, un membre du conseil noir, dont le nom est complètement oublié. J’ai tué Marr, l’autre sith s’est prosterné pour partager mon pouvoir, et…mon fils m’a transpercé avec son sabre dans le dos. Je me souviens, maintenant, et je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de lui. Cependant, je devrais être dans le corps du sith, et non pas dans ce monde différent. J’ai beau utiliser mes pouvoirs pour tenter de sonder la galaxie, je ne ressens rien, comme si qu’il n’y avait pas de vie dans la galaxie, comme si que seul ce monde contenait des espèces vivantes, mais est-ce possible ? Serais-je arrivé dans un univers différent ? Mais lequel ? Où ?

« Où suis-je ? » me dis-je à voix haute.

« Dans la Comté, mon bon monsieur. » répondis une voix inconnue.

Je me retourne instantanément, étonné de ne pas avoir senti la détentrice de cette voix derrière moi. Je décide d’observer attentivement cette créature à l’apparence humaine. Elle doit mesurer tout au plus 1m20, c’est semblerait-il une femme, avec des cheveux bouclés d’or arrivant jusqu’à sa nuque, des yeux verts, on pourrait croire que c’est une enfant, pourtant, mon pouvoir me dis qu’elle est bien plus âgée qu’une enfant. Alors que j’abaisse mon regard, je suis étonné de voir qu’elle est nu-pied, et ses pieds sont très différents des miens. Ils sont légèrement plus épais, avec une touffe de poils sur chaque pied, et ils semblent très coriaces. Quel étrange spécimen.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et par la même occasion, qu’êtes-vous ? Je n’ai encore jamais rencontré une espèce telle que la vôtre. » Je demande alors, d’une voix autoritaire.

« Eh bien, vous n’êtes pas très courtois, ce n’est pas une façon de s’adresser à une dame, grande-jambe. » me répondit-elle sur le même ton, « Mais pour répondre à votre question, je me nomme Belladonna Took, fille de Gérontius Took, le Thain de la Comté, et je suis une Hobbite, bien que des fois, vous faites référence à mon peuple en tant que semi hommes, ce qui est très impoli et considéré comme une insulte par ici. »

Fascinant, des Hobbits, je suis arrivé dans un univers intéressant. Pourtant, je sens que mon temps arrive à son terme, ma fin approche, et je n’ai désormais plus personne à qui transférer mon pouvoir. Cet univers étant différent du mien, il est évident que je ne pourrai pas transférer ma conscience, mais peut-être que…oui, l’idée est plus qu’intéressante. Je pourrai au moins transférer l’intégralité de mes pouvoirs, peut-être même mon savoir, mais pour que ça fonctionne, je dois avoir un héritier. Et quelle chance, juste devant moi se trouve une femme. Rien ne m’empêchera d’avoir un héritier, et de transférer mes pouvoirs, même si je dois m’abaisser à cette pratique des plus viles. Mais avant tous, essayons tout de même de la convaincre, qui sait, peut-être sera-t-elle sensible et acceptera de m’aider ?

« Dites-moi, accepteriez-vous de m’aider ? Il me reste peu de temps à vivre, très peu de temps. Je ne peux vous expliquer la raison, mais sachez juste que je suis très puissant, je dirai même immensément puissant, et il me reste peu de temps. » Je lui demande.

« Hm, je ne vous connais pas, mais si cela peut vous aider à mourir en paix, alors je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. » répondit-elle, un brin d’inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Dîtes moi, avez-vous des gens dans ce monde, qui sont capables de prouesses différentes de la normale ? Des gens maîtrisant des pouvoirs, capables de faire exploser des choses, de créer des choses, de maîtriser des éléments etc. ? », Demandai-je d’un air curieux.

« Oui, oui, absolument, ce sont des sorciers. L’un de mes amis en est un, vous le connaissez peut-être, Gandalf le Gris, bien que certains disent Gandalf Grismantel, ou l’appellent Mithrandir parmi les elfes, voire Tharkûn chez les nains. Il y en a cinq, Saruman le Blanc, qui est le plus puissant de son ordre, il y a les deux magiciens bleus, dont les noms sont oubliés, Gandalf, et Radagast le brun, le dernier de son ordre. Ces magiciens sont appelés les Istaris, et les rumeurs disent qu’ils furent envoyés par les Valars pour nous protéger. » répondit-elle, d’un air entrain, « Et vu votre manque de connaissances, je suppose que vous ne savez pas qui sont les Valars. Pour simplifier, les Valars sont les créateurs de notre monde et de toute vie. Eru Illuvatar, le créateur de toutes choses à insuffler la vie par la chanson. Il a créé les elfes qui sont immortels, et qui sont des guérisseurs extraordinaires. Les nains ont été créés par Aûle, plus connus sous le nom de Mahal. Les hommes, je ne sais plus du tout. Et enfin, nous les Hobbits avons été créés par Yavanna Kementari, la Dame Verte, Valar de la nature, qui est la femme de Mahal. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Tandis que je contemplai les informations transmises, Belladonna s’approcha de moi.

« Dites-moi, comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J’ai besoin de concevoir un héritier, »répondis-je, et rajoutai aussitôt en voyant sa mine offusquée, « Sachez que je suis comme ces sorciers, je possède des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Et je souhaite transmettre mes pouvoirs, mais je ne peux que les transmettre à un enfant de mon sang. Je n’en ai pas, je n’ai pas d’héritiers, et il m’en faut un. Je pourrai transmettre mes pouvoirs à l’enfant même s’il est dans le ventre de sa mère, vous comprenez ? »

« Je vois, et je suppose que je suis la seule ‘‘candidate’’ disponible, ma veine. » Dit-elle d’un ton moqueur.

C’est intéressant, elle ne semble pas plus choquée que cela. Je m’attendais à une réaction violente, des injures, mais surement pas cette réaction-là.

« Cela veut-dire oui ? » demandai-je.

« Hm, voyons, je suis déjà considérée comme l’une des Hobbites les moins respectables de la Comté, alors avoir un enfant hors mariage avec un sorcier, ha, voilà de quoi faire causer les commères de toute la Comté. Je suis partante ! » Répondis-t-elle d’un air complètement enjoué.

Elle m’attrapa aussitôt la main et me conduisit dans un coin abandonné de la forêt, où nous nous abandonnions à nos instincts primaires pendant plusieurs heures.

« Et comment savoir si je suis enceinte avant votre mort ? » me demanda-t-elle, très inquiète pour ma personne.

« Nul crainte, je saurai, et je n’ai besoin que de deux-trois heures pour savoir si oui, ou non, vous serez enceinte » lui répondis-je, d’une voix fatiguée.

Trois heures plus tard, je décidai de la sonder, tandis qu’elle dormait à mes côtés. Je focalisai mon esprit, et c’est alors que je sentis une autre présence, très puissante, dans son ventre. J’avais réussi, j’avais créé un héritier. Aussitôt, je la réveillai.

« Quo…que…Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, complètement déboussolée.

« Tu es enceinte. » Répondis-je d’une voix sans émotion.

« Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Maintenant, je vais transférer mes pouvoirs dans cet embryon, et une fois fait, je disparaitrai. »

« Je vois, alors je suppose que c’est un au revoir. » Répondit-elle, d’un air triste.

Je décidai de ne pas répondre, et je dirigeai la paume de ma main vers son ventre. Un rayon d’énergie nous connecta, et je transférai l’entièreté de mes pouvoirs. Je sentais ma fin approchée, et c’est avec un rire diabolique que je m’éteins, en ajoutant juste avant de disparaître.

« Que mon enfant sache mon nom, qu’il sache qu’il est le fils de Valkorion, Empereur de Zakel. »

 


	2. Un Hobbit pas comme les autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'évolution de Bilbon avant l'entrée en scène de Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'ai décidé de tout de même continué, même si ce n'est pas terrible x)

La vie ne fut pas très simple pour Belladone Took. Une fois Valkorion mort, et elle enceinte, elle dut retourner chez les Tooks, et dut expliquer son état à sa famille. Etonnamment, elle fut acceptée par sa famille sans le moindre problème, après tout, tout le monde sait à quel point les Tooks sont différents des autres hobbits, ainsi que les Brandebouc.

C’est la raison pour laquelle beaucoup de Hobbits furent étonnés lorsqu’elle fut courtisée par nul autre que Bungo Sacquet, la famille Sacquet étant l’une des familles les plus respectables de toute la Comté, jamais n’eussent on penser qu’un Sacquet se joindrai à un ou une Took, et encore moins Belladone Took, la plus aventureuse de tous, qui plus est enceinte d’un inconnu.

Pour faire preuve de bonne volonté et sincérité, Bungo construit Cul-de-Sac, un immense trou de Hobbit surplombant une grande colline. En fait, l’entièreté de la colline, et même ses alentours appartenaient à Bungo, et se fut le cadeau offert à Belladone, qu’elle ne put s’empêcher d’accepter.

A peine fut elle mariée qu’elle dut accoucher, car neuf mois s’étaient écoulés depuis son aventure avec Valkorion, et la grossesse était arrivée à son terme. Elle accoucha à Cul-de-Sac, avec Bungo près d’elle, mais ce ne fut pas là le cas le plus intéressant. En effet, lors de l’accouchement, un évènement incroyable se produit. Après que l’enfant, qu’elle décida conjointement avec Bungo de nommer Bilbon, sortit de son ventre, une explosion de Force eut lieu, se réverbérant dans toute la Terre du Milieu, et tout être capable de magie ressentit cette aura. Les Istaris décidèrent de passer au peigne fin tout Arda pour chercher la source de ce pouvoir. Bien entendu, ils ignorèrent complètement la Comté, comme si que des Semi hommes pouvaient produire un tel pouvoir, peuh ! Et ce fut leur erreur.

Bilbon était très différent des autres hobbits à sa naissance. Tout d’abord, ses pieds étaient légèrement plus petits que ceux d’un bébé hobbit, mais non pas moins résistant. Ensuite, il était légèrement plus grand qu’un bébé hobbit (il avait la taille d’un bébé nain). Mais ce qui choqua tout le monde fut ses yeux, qui étaient complètement argentés. Lorsque Bungo teint Bilbon dans ses bras, et décida de l’élever comme son propre fils, il crut halluciner lorsque que pendant un court instant, il vit les yeux de Bilbon s’illuminer, devenant jaune pendant quelques secondes. Il attribua cette « hallucination » à la fatigue, mais à partir de ce moment, il décida d’observer Bilbon plus attentivement.

Les années passèrent, et Bilbon grandit. Il était très différent des enfants Hobbits. Tout d’abord, il était plus grand, d’au moins une tête. Ensuite, il portait des chaussures, bien qu’il n’en avait pas besoin car ils étaient résistant, mais parce qu’il se sentait nu sans. Cela lui valut une mauvaise réputation parmi les autres Hobbits, sujet à des moqueries. Les parents interdit à leurs enfant de s’approcher de lui, mais Bilbon n’en avait rien à faire, car la seule chose qu’il l’intéressait, était les livres, les cartes, et étonnamment, il s’intéressait à la politique de la Comté. Il était très proche du Vieux Took, cherchant constamment à attirer son attention, et voulant comprendre les obligations de Thain. Souvent, Bilbon n’hésitait pas à dire que si la Comté était un Royaume, alors le Thain serait le Roi. Il était dans les gènes de Bilbon, de rechercher et accumuler le pouvoir.

Une autre raison pour laquelle les hobbits (à part les Tooks et étonnamment, les autres Sacquet) évitaient Bilbon, était les actes étranges qui avaient lieu autour de Bilbon. Lorsque Bilbon voulait une pomme sur une branche, il lui suffisait de se concentrer pour faire venir la pomme à lui. Lorsqu’il s’énervait ou était stressé, ses yeux devenaient jaunes et brillaient. Des fois, il pouvait forcer quelqu’un à faire ce qu’il voulait par sa voix. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus les Hobbits, eut lieu lors du Rude Hiver. Cette année-là, l’hiver était arrivé plus tôt, la Comté était submergé par la neige, et la rivière Brandevin avait gelé. Des loups, des wargs et mêmes des orcs avaient traversé la rivière et commencés à piller les réserves, et attaquer les Hobbits. Belladone partit chercher du bois, avec Bilbon, et fut attaquée par des orcs. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à en tuer quelques un, mais elle fut tuée par un immense Warg Blanc, monté par un orc pâle qui avait une lame à la place du bras gauche.

Tout cela eut lieu devant les yeux de Bilbon, et c’est à ce moment-là, que quelque chose se brisa en lui. Une vague de pouvoir le submergea, et il déchaina ses pouvoirs contre ses ennemis. Des arcs d’éclairs sortirent de ses mains, ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit, et les orcs mourraient à tour de bras. Certains grillés, d’autres étouffés, étranglés. Plusieurs wargs se jetèrent sur Bilbon, et une vague de Force déferla sur les bêtes, les tuant instantanément, déracinant et couchant tous les arbres autour de lui. L’orc pâle s’enfuit, jurant alors qu’il tuerait un jour cet être qui avait à lui seul, tuer toute sa garde.

Lobelia Besace fut témoin de cet acte, et s’empressa de le dire à tous les hobbits. Elle mit en avant sa force, et le fait qu’il avait tué tous les wargs et orcs. Certains furent effrayés, mais beaucoup furent soulagé. Ils nommèrent ainsi Bilbon « Gardien de la Paix », d’autres disaient qu’il fut envoyé par Yavanna pour protéger la Comté. Pendant cet hiver, le vieux Took mourut, et un nouveau Thain devait être nommé. Normalement, la position devait revenir à son plus vieux fils, Isengrim Took, cependant, beaucoup de Hobbits réclamèrent Bilbon en tant que Thain. C’est avec plaisir qu’Isengrim laissa la place à Bilbon, et ainsi, n’ayant que 34 ans, soit un an après sa majorité, Bilbon fut nommé Thain de la Comté.

 

Il n’hésita pas à changer bien des choses en tant que Thain de la Comté. Tout d’abord, il ordonna que chaque Hobbit soit formé à la maîtrise d’une arme, que ce soit l’épée, la lance ou l’arc. La majorité des hobbits choisirent l’arc, et la dague, étant plus légère qu’une épée. Les fermiers choisirent la maitrise de la lance, habitués à la fourche, la lance ne les dépayserait pas.

Ensuite, il ordonna des patrouilles dans toute la Comté, d’au minimum dix hobbits, armés pour protéger les habitants des bandits. Il demanda aux rodeurs qui protégeaient la Comté, de former les hobbits, chose qu’acceptèrent les rodeurs. Pour les remercier, des habitations furent construites dans chaque village hobbit, capables d’accueillir au moins dix rodeurs.

Enfin, pour maximiser la protection de la Comté, Bilbon décida de retirer autant de pouvoirs que possible au conseil des familles, expliquant que pour plus de sureté et une plus grande facilité de mouvement, il devait centraliser les décisions, et que nul autre que le Thain était mieux placer. Cela lui permit d’entrer dans des négociations avec Bree, et Fondcombe. Il négocia des contrats, échangeant de la nourriture et des épices rares, contre des armures elfiques adaptées aux hobbits, des arcs et des lances. Au début, les elfes n’étaient pas convaincus, mais ils finirent par accepter, lorsque Bilbon leur expliqua qu’il ne voulait que défendre la Comté, pour éviter un nouveau Rude Hiver. Il utilisa l’augmentation des orcs comme argument, et vanta les mérites des armures elfiques, expliquant qu’elles étaient très légères, comparé aux armures naines, et que les Hobbits ne pouvaient porter des armures lourdes. Enfin, il finit par négocier avec les nains de l’Ered Luin pour l’importation de pierres blanches et de fer, afin de construire des tours pour la protection des ponts menant à la Comté, ainsi que pour changer les ponts de bois en ponts de pierre. Son but était tout simplement de protéger la Comté autant que possible, quit à former une garde, voire une petite armée.

Cependant, personne ne savait hors de la Comté, qui était le Thain. Chaque lettre, chaque missive étaient signés par un sceau, représentant une drôle d’épée (un sabre laser) entourées d’éclairs. Les Hobbits avaient reçus pour consigne de ne pas révéler l’identité du Thain, si ce n’est sous ses ordres, et les pouvoirs qu’il détenait étaient devenus le plus grand secret de toute la Comté. Même Gandalf ne savait rien des pouvoirs de Bilbon.


	3. Un Hobbit au pouvoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbon met en place son grand plan et gagne haut la main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour ce retard, j'espère que la taille de ce chapitre compensera le retard.

Les années passèrent, et la Comté continua de changer, devenant inéluctablement un petit royaume. Que ce soit à Bree, aux Havres Gris, à Fondcombe, voire même dans les campements et royaumes nains les plus reculés, des murmures étaient entendus concernant cette terre verte et luxurieuse. Autrefois inconnue de la majorité de la Terre du Milieu, désormais connue de tous, la Comté était devenue le sujet de bon nombre de ragots et histoires. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas comment cet endroit des plus invisibles et inconnus était devenu un petit royaume.

 

La Comté n’était pas connue pour ses prouesses de guerre, mais pour la richesse du sol, les récoltes fructueuses, et les moissons tout au long de l’année. Ses terres riches, son peuple paisible, et son herbe à pipe (le vieux toby restant la meilleure herbe possible). Pourtant, on parlait désormais de la Comté en d’autres termes. Les gens, majoritairement ceux de Bree, se questionnaient à propos des murs s’érigeaient tout autour de la Comté, et des principaux villages tels que Michel Delving et Hobbiton. Les grands smials des Tooks et Brandebouc étaient eux aussi entourés de grands murs. Tous les trois cent mètres, des miradors étaient érigés sur l’ancienne route d’Arnor, surveillant de façon constante les allées et venues des quelques visiteurs, marchands et autre.

 

Le plus étonnant était de voir des hobbits armées gardant les portes d’entrée et de sortie de la Comté, gardant farouchement les ponts traversant la rivière brandevin. Des patrouilles constantes surveillaient la Comté, expulsant sans vergogne les bandits et rufians qui pensaient trouver en la Comté une proie facile. Toutes ces dispositions changèrent les relations entre la Comté, Bree, et même avec les Dunedains. Arathorn, le chef des Dunedains fut choqué de voir de tels changements prendre place en la Comté, comprenant difficilement la volonté des hobbits à vouloir se défendre et se fortifier, alors qu’ils étaient protégés par les rodeurs.

 

Ainsi, en l’an 1331 de la Comté (soit l’an 2931 du troisième Âge), Arathorn requit un entretien avec le Thain de la Comté pour mieux comprendre les avenants et aboutissants des actions des hobbits. Bien entendu, Bilbon accepta volontiers de le recevoir, et décida même de le rencontrer à Cul-de-Sac.

 

Cul-de-Sac n’était plus un grand smial fait pour une famille nombre, surplombant une colline. Non, Cul-de-Sac était bien plus que cela. Après sa nomination en tant que Thain de la Comté, et après s’être approprié quasiment tout pouvoirs, Bilbon n’hésita pas à désigner son smial comme Thainerie, ou comme certains s’amusaient à dire, « Le Palais d’Hobbiton ». La colline étant assez grande, et à l’origine, le smial n’occupant qu’une partie du haut de la colline, Bilbon décida d’agrandir son smial. Plusieurs bâtisseurs hobbits travaillèrent sans relâche pendant des mois, transformant l’entièreté de la colline en un immense smial, découpé en deux parties. La partie du bas était sertie d’une grande porte, faite pour les grandes gens, humains et elfes, pour qu’ils soient accueillis comme il se doit, mais encastré dans la grande porte, une autre porte, plus petite, pour nains et hobbits. Cette partie du smial, prenant environ deux tiers de la colline, était désigné pour accueillir les dignitaires, les repas, les réunions des maisons (clans) hobbits, mais aussi en tant que refuge en temps de famine ou danger. Cette partie de la colline contenait pas moins de vingt garde-manger, jamais n’y avait-il autant de garde-manger dans un smial, car même les grands smials Took et Brandebouc avaient au maximum dix garde-manger.

 

La seconde partie de la colline, tout en haut, était réservée à la famille du Thain, plus précisément les Took. Bien entendu, Bilbon y vivait seul, enfin, aussi seul qu’on puisse être avec des serviteurs. En effet, Bilbon avait décidé d’instaurer une sorte de quartier des serviteurs, directement dans la première partie  de la Thainerie. Pas moins de cinquante hobbits vivaient de façon constante dans la Thainerie, des serviteurs s’occupant d’un constant nettoyage du smial, des gardes protégeant directement la Thainerie (une trentaine), et évidemment des hobbits s’occupant de l’administration avec une certaine rigueur. Beaucoup furent étonnés d’y trouver Lobelia Sacquet de Besace, en tant que trésorière, mais certains s’amusaient à dire que « si elle peut voler l’argenterie sans remords », alors autant l’embaucher pour qu’elle son occupe de façon constante. Certains lui avaient même donnés le surnom de « Lobelia la Dragonne », connue pour son caractère farouche, et sa légendaire cupidité.

 

Ainsi, Arathorn fut très étonné lorsqu’il se dirigea non pas vers Tocquebourg, mais bel et bien Hobbiton. Son choc fut encore plus grand lorsqu’il passa plusieurs miradors, et même du passer une porte d’un mur fortifié pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu’entrer dans le village, et il comprit bien vite qu’il n’y avait plus de village, mais bel et bien une petite ville. Il vit alors une sorte de caserne, où s’entrainaient des hobbits de façon constante, et au loin, au centre d’Hobbiton, il vit alors un grand smial, très différents des autres, gardés par des hobbits armés de lances et en armures elfiques.

 

Lorsqu’il s’approcha de la Thainerie, il fut immédiatement halé par les gardes :

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, maître rodeur ? » demanda l’un des gardes.

« J’ai cru comprendre que le Thain résidait désormais ici, et je souhaite m’entretenir avec lui, maître hobbit. » Répondit-il.

« Ah ! Pas de problème, et qui dois-je annoncer au Thain ? »

« Arathorn, chef des Dunedains. »

« Pas de problème », il se tourne vers un des autres gardes « Tobold, va donc prévenir le Thain. »

« Tout de suite ! » répondit Tobold.

Pendant ce temps, Arathorn décida d’observer le hobbit face à lui. Ce hobbit était vêtu d’une armure de maille elfique, protégeant son torse et ses bras, tandis que ses jambes étaient protégées par des cuissardes de cuir, recouvertes de légères plaques d’acier elfique. Il avait sur sa tête un splendide diadème sans gemme. Il remarqua alors que ses épaules étaient couvertes par des épaulières en plaque, et qu’il y avait sur chaque épaulière le sceau du Thain. Ce sceau n’était pas présent sur les gardes qu’il rencontra lors de son voyage, pourtant, ici à la Thainerie, ce sceau était présent sur chaque garde, signifiant surement qu’ils étaient les gardes personnels du Thain.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tobold revint, invitant alors Arathorn à entrer dans la Thainerie, et le conduisit immédiatement à la salle d’audience (que certains qualifiaient de Salle du Trône, attendu le splendide trône en marbre présent en plein centre de la pièce), où Bilbon attendait. Tout le long du chemin, le rodeur en profita pour admirer la beauté de la Thainerie, observant les murs en bois de cerisier, gravés avec expertise de fleurs, animaux. Le plafond était exceptionnel, gravés pour ressembler à un ciel étoilé, serti de petites gemmes taillés pour représenter les étoiles. Des tableaux représentant des hobbits connus tout le long du corridor, tels que Bandobras Took, Gérontius Took, et bien d’autres. Enfin, lorsqu’il arriva au bout de ce long corridor dans lequel il y avait beaucoup de portes fermées, il arriva à une grande porte gardée par deux hobbits. Sur les murs se trouvaient les portraits d’un même hobbit, l’un le représentant victorieux sur le corps d’un Warg, l’autre le représentant à genou devant ce qui semblait être la représentation de Yavanna.

 

Enfin, lorsqu’il entra dans la salle d’audience, il aperçut au centre de la pièce, sur un trône fait de marbre blanc, ce même hobbit qu’il avait pu observer sur ces peintures. Ce hobbit était assez grand, atteignant facilement un nain, les cheveux longs aux pointes bouclés, complètement blonds, et ses yeux argentés aux reflets dorés arboraient une puissante telle qu’Arathorn en frémissait. Plus il s’approchait du hobbit, plus il prenait en compte chaque détail concernant l’être devant lui. La première chose qu’il remarqua fut son armure, faite de platine ou en tout cas d’un métal semblable, protégeant l’entièreté de son torse, ainsi que ses épaules. L’armure était complète, avec des gants, jambières et solerets, chaque partie étant faite de ce métal brillant, filigrané d’or ainsi que d’un tissu noir comme la nuit. Une ceinture était aussi présente, faite d’un métal plus sombre, cerclé d’or.

(Voici l'armure en question, j'en profite pour vous monter le père de Bilbon.)

Enfin, le hobbit s’adressa à lui.

« J’ai cru comprendre, maître Arathorn, que vous souhaitez vous entretenir avec moi ? » demanda Bilbon d’un ton las.

« En effet, maître hobbit. Je n’ai cependant pas eu connaissance de votre nom, auriez-vous l’amabilité de me le faire connaitre ? »  Répondit le rodeur.

« Ah, je vois que ma garde n’a pas pensé à vous le dire, c’est bien, cela prouve qu’ils prennent leur travail au sérieux. Je me m’appelle Bilbon Sacquet, Thain de la Comté. »

« Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, maître Sacquet », il s’inclina respectueusement puis demanda directement, « Je suis venu ici pour en apprendre plus concernant les changements entrepris dans la Comté. J’ai cru remarquer des hobbits armés, des gardes, des remparts, des tours, et bien des choses qui n’étaient pas présents auparavant, et je souhaite savoir s’il y a une raison pour tous ces changements. »

« Ah ! », Bilbon observa Arathorn avec un sourire au coin, « Je me disais bien qu’à un moment ou un autre, les rodeurs finiraient pas s’interroger concernant notre comportement. J’ai bien cru que ce moment ne viendrait jamais, maître rodeur. »

« Eh bien, attendu que vous saviez que j’allais venir, je suppose que vous pouvez me répondre ? » demanda Arathorn, « De plus, je souhaiterai savoir où se situe Gérontius, cela fait quelques années que je ne l’ai pas vu. »

A la mention de Gérontius, les yeux de Bilbon flashèrent d’un jaune brillant, redevenant aussitôt argenté.

« Mon grand-père, Gérontius, est décédé lors du Rude Hiver, et je fus alors nommé Thain. Par ailleurs, c’est à la suite du Rude Hiver que j’ai décidé de prendre les choses entre mes propres mains. Remarquant l’inefficacité des rodeurs à nous protéger des wargs, orcs et grands loups blanc, j’ai décidé de créer une garde, de mettre en place des protections et traité pour que plus jamais nous n’ayons à dépendre de protecteurs invisibles. », Les mots étant prononcés avec une certaine dose de venin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre perte, mais je vous assure que nous avons fait de notre mieux, mais d’autres orcs sont venus du Nord et nous étions occupé à les repousser, et nous n’avons donc pas remarqué que certains venaient du sud. », répondit-il, l’air désolé et attristé, « J’osai espérer que la rivière ne gèlerait pas, mais il semblerait que cet espoir fut en vain. »

« En effet, et comme vous pouvez le voir, nous n’avons désormais plus besoin de votre protection, rodeur. »

« De tout temps, notre mission a été de protéger la Comté en respect du Royaume d’Arnor. Nous continuerons à vous défendre, même si vous pensez ne plus avoir besoin de nous. » Dit-il, l’air solennel.

« Hm, intéressant »répondit Bilbon, puis l’air pensif, il reprit, « Et dîtes moi, êtes-vous confortable dans vos camps ? »

Arathorn observa Bilbon avant de répondre, tentant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Nous sommes habitués à vivre dans nos camps, mais pour répondre à votre question, non, ce n’est pas très confortable. »

Bilbon sembla considérer sa réponse, une lueur intelligente brillant dans ses yeux, puis il prit la parole.

«  J’ai une proposition vous concernant, maître Arathorn, une proposition dont vous bénéficierez grandement. »

Arathorn fut interloqué par ce changement de conversation.

« Et quelle est cette proposition ? »

A ce moment-là, Bilbon se mit à sourire et décida d’utiliser subtilement la force pour guider le choix d’Arathorn.

« Ma proposition est simple. Je propose que vous et vos rodeurs vous installiez dans la Comté. Vous bénéficierez alors de quartiers, d’une caserne construite spécialement pour vous, dans laquelle vous pourrez vous installer confortablement, vous entrainer, et même fonder des familles, si ce n’est pas déjà le cas. Vous serez autorisé à construire des maisons autours de cette dite caserne, pour vos familles, nous vous aiderons à la construction, et vous fournirons de façon constante à manger. Qui plus est, vous aurez accès au marché, marchands, et si nécessaire, à notre armurerie. »

Chaque mot prononcé était couvert d’un fin linceul de Force, aussi doux que du miel, résonnant avec force dans l’esprit d’Arathorn.

« Et en échange ? Que demandez-vous pour tant de générosité ? » Demanda Arathorn, intéressé par cette proposition, mais restant méfiant.

« C’est très simple, **Arathorn,** en échange, je demande à ce que vos rodeurs deviennent membres apparents de l’armée de la Comté, qu’il entrainent les hobbits au mieux de leur compétence, et qu’ils prêtent serment à la Thainerie. Je ne suis pas sot, j’ai appris, et je sais exactement qui vous êtes, Arathorn, fils d’Arador, descendant d’Aranarth et des Rois d’Arnor.  Et je sais que vous êtes le prince légitime d’Arnor. Ainsi, je veux la totale indépendance de la Comté, que plus jamais nous n’appartenions au Royaume déchu d’Arnor. »

Arathorn fut choqué par les demandes de Bilbon.

« En somme, vous demandez à ce que les serments de la Comté envers Arnor soient rompus, et que mes rodeurs vous jurent fidélité, devenant ainsi des esclaves ?! » Cria-t-il presque, outré.

« Ai-je dis esclaves ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je dirai plutôt des citoyens, des membres à part entière de la Comté. De toute façon, il n’y a plus d’Arnor, plus de royaume, et vous avez passé toute votre vie à défendre la Comté, pendant des générations. Il est tout à fait normal de vous proposer de nous rejoindre, et de ne plus avoir à vivre dans les bois. Evidemment, cela reviendrait à renoncer à toute possible gouvernance d’Arnor, ce qui serait triste, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est avec grand plaisir que je vous délivrerai de ce lourd fardeau. » Tout en prononçant ces mots, Bilbon utilisa l’entièreté de ses pouvoirs pour convaincre Arathorn. « Mon cher Arathorn, vous avez tout à y gagner. Renoncez donc à cette couronne que vous ne porterez jamais, et laissez la moi, après tout, si les hobbits ont survécu et non pas le reste d’Arnor, cela prouve que nous sommes les plus adaptés à diriger, non ? »

Les yeux d’Arathorn devinrent vides d’émotion, et il répondit machinalement,

« Oui, vous avez raison maître Sacquet. Je n’ai pas besoin de ce fardeau, et c’est avec plaisir que je vous le laisse. »

Bilbon ne put s’empêcher de sourire à cette victoire facile. Que l’esprit est faible, malléable, facile à contrôler. En seulement quelques mots et un peu de Force, il venait de faire renoncer l’héritier d’Isildur à la couronne d’Arnor, désormais sienne, bien qu’il n’y ait pas de royaume.

Les yeux d’Arathorn finirent par récupérer leur lueur.

« Eh bien, quelle drôle de sensation. », pensa-t-il, sans pour autant y faire plus attention, puis s’exclama, « Je vais de ce pas prévenir les rodeurs de la situation. »

Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il se retourna et demanda,

« Si la Comté est désormais indépendante, et que vous avez réclamé un royaume déchu, comment suis-je censé vous appeler ? »

A cette question, les quelques gardes présents dans la salle tendirent l’oreille, attendant avec impatience la réponse de leur Thain.

Bilbon se dressa de toute sa splendeur, une cape noire de jais, filigranée d’or se dépliant dans son dos, et se mit à sourire.

« Je pense que ‘Votre Majesté ‘ fera l’affaire à partir de maintenant, après tout, je suis Roi désormais. »

Arathorn acquiesça de la tête, et s’inclina respectueusement, alors que tous les hobbits s’inclinèrent dans la salle et crièrent de joie.

Le message fut rapidement dispersé dans toute la Comté, et des proclamations eurent lieu dans les quatre quartiers.

Très rapidement, à l’ouest d’Hobbiton, toujours à l’intérieur des remparts, des maisons furent construites, et une caserne fut érigée pour accueillir les Dunedains. Il fallut moins de trois mois pour tout construire, et un mois avec la construction, plus d’une centaine de rodeurs arrivèrent avec leur famille pour s’installer. Arathorn eut l’honneur de s’installer dans le désormais Palais Royal, en tant qu’invité d’honneur, avec sa femme, Gilraen alors enceinte. Trois semaines après leur installation, elle donna naissance au jeune Aragorn, mettant alors fin à la longue tradition d’accouchement ayant d’habitude lieu à Fondcombe. Arathorn fut aussi nommé Commandant des armées de la Comté, et reçu le titre honorifique de « Seigneur d’Arnor », qui passera alors à son fils, et ainsi de suite.

Ainsi en l’an 1332 du calendrier de la Comté, les Hobbits décidèrent de temporairement fermer les frontières de la Comté, au choc des étrangers. Des elfes furent aperçus se dirigeant vers la Comté, à leur tête, le seigneur Elrond Semi-Elfe, ainsi que ses trois enfants, Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen. Ils étaient suivis de près par une escorte, comprenant Glorfindel, Lindir, Erestor et bien d’autres elfes.

Ils furent rejoins plus tard sur la route par Dame Galadriel de Lorien, ainsi que son époux, le seigneur Celeborn, et une garde complète des Bois dorés, composée uniquement de Galadhrim, avec pour capitaine Haldir, sentinelle de la Lorien, ainsi que ses frères, Rumil et Orophin.

Ces groupes arrivèrent de l’est.

De l’Ouest, deux autres groupes elfe arrivèrent. L’un était mené par Cirdan, Seigneur des Havres Gris,  accompagné alors de quelques érudits ayant décidé de vivre dans les tours blanches de Mithlond, et d’une garde de piquiers de Mithlond. L’autre groupe était mené par Thranduil, Roi-Elfe du royaume sylvestre de Vert-Bois le Grand, accompagné de son fils Legolas, ainsi que de quelques gardes royaux. Ils étaient en visite diplomatique à Mithlond, et partirent peu après le groupe de Cirdan.

Des murmures furent alors entendus sur la route, parmi les marchands, ainsi que dans les villages tels que Bree où un certain était en train de travailler pour pouvoir envoyer un peu d’argent à sa famille en Ered Luin. Il ne manqua pas à montrer tout le dédain qu’il éprouvait au passage des elfes de Fondcombe et de la Lorien. Les ragots voulaient que les elfes se dirigent vers la Comté pour bénir leurs terres, ce qui expliquerait l’abondance de la Comté. Aucun ne se doutait que tous les royaumes elfes furent invités en la Comté pour assister au couronnement de Bilbon Sacquet, en échange d’un serment de silence concernant l’évènement, acceptant de ne jamais divulguer les informations qu’ils allaient apprendre.

Les groupes se rejoignirent à Hobbiton, au palais où ils furent accueillis et logis. A l’occasion, le Palais avait changé, arborant des tapisseries de grande beauté, des fanions bleus avec le symbole du Thain brodés dessus, ainsi que des bannières étendues sur chaque mur entourant Hobbiton, et même toute la Comté. Le Palais avait lui aussi changé d’apparence, et en seulement une année, il s’était encore agrandit, s’étendant alors au-delà de la colline, ressemblant de plus en plus à un palais de style Arnorien.  D’immenses tables et de grandes tentes avaient été déployées sous l’arbre de la fête, prêts à accommoder l’entièreté de la Comté ainsi que les invités elfiques.

 

A 12h00 précise, tous les habitants de la Comté se dirigèrent vers le Palais, entrant dans la nouvelle salle du trône, assez grande pour accueillir au moins deux fois la population totale de la Comté. En son centre, un immense trône fait de marbre blanc, filigrané d’or, entouré de deux trônes plus petits, faits de marbre noir. Un long tapis bleu royal, reliant l’entrée de la salle aux trônes. Le plafond agrémenté de bannières bleu roi, brodées chacune d’une épée (sabre laser), entourée d’éclairs, avec au-dessus une couronne, et à l’arrière un grand arbre entouré d’étoiles, représentant le royaume d’Arnor.

Tous les invités de tinrent debout, de part et d’autre du tapis, avec à l’avant des sièges pour les délégations elfes. Elrond se tenait près du trône, avec Arathorn qui tenait entre ses mains  un coussin sur lequel était posée une splendide couronne de mithril, ressemblant plus à une couronne naine qu’à une couronne faite pour un hobbit. La couronne était filigranée d’or et d’argent, représentant des éclairs sur les côtés, et au centre de la couronne, un splendide saphir taillé sous la forme d’un arbre, entouré de petites émeraudes représentant des plantes.

 (suffit de remplacer le corbeau par le saphir)

 

A 12h30, une musique fut lentement entamée par les hobbits, qui se mirent à chanter avec force. Lentement, Bilbon apparut alors, vêtu de sa splendide armure, et d’une cape cette fois-ci bleu roi, avec en son centre le symbole désormais royal. Il se mit alors à marcher le long de la salle, d’un pas lent et décidé, observant tout le long chaque citoyen et dignitaire elfe, offrant un sourire joyeux à Galadriel et Celeborn, et un sourire charmeur à Legolas (ainsi qu’à Thranduil, étant à côté de Legolas).

Lorsqu’il arriva devant le trône, Elrond s’inclina légèrement, puis se prononça.

« Aujourd’hui, nous sommes réunis pour assister au couronnement de Bilbon Sacquet Took, premier à être couronné en tant que Roi de la Comté, et prince héritier du Royaume d’Arnor. », il se tourne alors vers Bilbon, « Jurez-vous de défendre la Comté et ses habitants ? »

« Je le jure !»

« Jurez-vous de protéger les valeurs des Hobbits et des habitants d’Arnor ? »

« Je le jure !»

« Jurez-vous de reconstruire le Royaume d’Arnor et de restaurer sa splendeur d’antan ? »

« Je le jure !»

Elrond fit alors signe à ses enfants au loin de s’approcher, chacun ayant en main un coussin sur lequel reposait, dans le cas d’Elladan, la bague de Barahir, et dans le cas d’Elrohir, le Sceptre d’Annúminas. Quant à Arwen, elle avait en main un coussin sur lequel reposait un collier, serti de l’Elendilmir (l’étoile d’Elendil copié faite pour les descendants d’Isildur, l’original étant *spoiler si vous n’avez pas lu les livres* dans la tour d’Orthanc, jalousement gardée par Saruman).

Lentement, Elrond prit la bague et l’enfila à l’annulaire de la main droite de Bilbon. Ensuite, il prit le collier qui enfila délicatement autour du cou de Bilbon, tout en prononçant des bénédictions de longue vie et prospérité en Sindarin. Lentement, et avec révérence, il ordonna à Elrohir de donner le sceptre à Bilbon, qui l’accepta volontiers, le tenant de ses deux mains. Enfin, Arathorn s’avança avec la couronne, et Elrond la saisit.

« Je déclare en ce jour, par la volonté du peuple, et sous la bénédiction des Valars, Bilbon Sacquet Took, premier Roi du Royaume de la Comté, Prince Héritier du Royaume d’Arnor, et s’est avec plaisir que je le nomme Ami des Elfes. », dit-il tout en déposant doucement la couronne sur la tête de Bilbon, puis il se recula.

Lentement, Bilbon se tourna vers Arathorn.

« Arathorn, avancez je vous prie. »

Le général, étonné par cette demande, s’avança.

« Arathorn, je profite de cette occasion solennel pour vous nommer Seigneur des Dunedains, ainsi que Seigneur de la Comté et d’Arnor. Acceptez-vous ces titres ? »

Emu, le rodeur répondit avec vigueur, « J’accepte. »

Bilbon se mit alors à sourire, et s’exclama.

« Alors prenez place sur le trône à ma droite. », et Arathorn s’assit alors sur le trône de marbre noir à sa droite.

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, Bilbon n’avait pas fini, et alors, il demanda :

« Lobelia Sacquet de Besace, avancez-vous ! »

Lentement, et toute confuse, Lobelia s’avança. Pour l’occasion,  elle était habillée d’une robe faite de soie aux reflets dorés, n’ayant pour une fois pas de chapeau sur sa tête, mais un diadème d’argent avec un petit saphir signifiant son appartenance à la même famille que Bilbon.

« Lobelia Sacquet de Besace, pendant nombre d’années, vous avez prouvé que vous étiez une excellente trésorière, et une conseillère efficace. En cette occasion, je vous nomme Conseillère et Trésorière Royale, ainsi que Comtesse de Rocreux. Acceptez-vous ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, et un sourire béat sur le visage, elle hocha de la tête avec ferveur et répondit sans la moindre hésitation,

« Oui, j’accepte, votre majesté. »

« Alors Lobelia, prenez votre place à ma gauche, car ce trône vous revient. »

Lobelia, encore choqué, se dirigea lentement vers le dit trône, et s’assit avec grâce, un sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres. Dans la foule, on pouvait voir Otho et leur jeune fils Lotho sourire en sa direction, aussi joyeux qu’elle.

C’est ainsi que lentement, et avec prestance, Bilbon s’assit sur son trône. Alors, tous les hobbits et Dunedains se mirent à hurler de joie, hurlant,

« Vive le Roi ! »

Tandis que les elfes applaudissaient, et s’inclinèrent avec grâce face au jeune Roi.

Directement après, tous se dirigèrent vers l’arbre de la fête, pour célébrer l’occasion en grande pompe. Les tables étaient couvertes des mets les plus délicats, la bière et le vin coulaient à flot.

De la musique était entendue dans toute la Comté, les hobbits dansaient et chantaient avec les Dunedains, tandis que les elfes discutaient activement entre eux. A la table principale, Bilbon était assis avec les cinq seigneurs elfes, Lobelia et Arathorn.

«Permettez-moi d’être le premier à vous féliciter, seigneur Bilbon. », s’exclama Thranduil, ordonnant à son fils de s’avancer, un coffre entre les mains, « J’ai le plaisir de vous offrir ce présent en l’honneur de votre couronnement, et j’espère alors solidifier nos relations à l’avenir. J’ose entrevoir un avenir prospère entre nos deux royaumes. »

Legolas ouvrit alors le coffre de bois, dévoilant ainsi deux dagues en argent, ayant pour des pommeaux en ivoire. Les deux lames étaient gravées, portant les symboles de Vert-Bois.

Bilbon sourit et accepta le présent.

« Je vous remercie Roi Thranduil, et c’est avec plaisir que j’accepte ce somptueux présent. J’espère ne pas avoir à les utiliser dans un futur proche. » Plaisanta-t-il.

En accord, tous sourirent, certains laissant échapper un petit rire, tels que Lobelia et Arathorn.

Cirdan se racla alors la gorge, et prit la parole.

« Cela fait bien des âges que j’erre sur ces terres, et je ne pensais plus pouvoir être surpris. Pourtant, vous avez réussi à me surprendre, jeune Roi, et c’est un exploit. Je vous souhaite un long règne, et j’ai cette impression que le vôtre sera bien plus long que nous le pensons. », Lentement, il fit signe à un de ses gardes de s’avancer, en main, plusieurs livres, « Mon présent pour vous, le savoir. Je vous offre ces livres, datant du premier âge, remplis de notre histoire et de l’histoire de l’Âge des Arbres. »

Après que ces paroles furent prononcées, les autres elfes retinrent tous un hoquet de stupeur. Jamais avant de tels livres n’avaient été offerts, et même la Bibliothèque de Fondcombe ne possédait pas de telles œuvres. Un cadeau inestimable.

Bilbon se mit à sourire pleinement, offrant ses sincères remerciements à Cirdan. Bilbon ayant toujours aimé la lecture, et appréciant la calligraphie, ce cadeau avait à ses yeux plus de valeur que tout l’or d’Erebor. Il ordonna à l’un de ses gardes d’emmener directement les livres dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

 

Ce fut alors au tour d’Elrond de prendre la parole.

« Mon cher ami, je suis vraiment fier de voir ce qu’est devenu le fils de Belladone Took, un fier roi, un érudit des plus attentifs, et un ami sincère. Mon cadeau, je vous l’ai déjà donné, le titre d’Ami des Elfes. A partir de maintenant, peu importe quel royaume elfe où vous irez, vous serez toujours traiter en respect, avec la plus grande considération, et toujours la bienvenue. Si jamais votre royaume est menacé, alors vous pouvez être sûr que nous répondrons présent. », C’est alors qu’Elrond se mit à sourire en direction de Bilbon. Arathorn fut agréablement choqué, et Lobelia observa attentivement Elrond, mesurant ses paroles, avant de sourire franchement et hocher de la tête en sa direction, satisfaite.

Bilbon remercia Elrond, tout en appréciant le vin dans sa coupe. L’un des présents ramené par Thranduil, du vin de Dorwynion, de grande qualité, et fruité à souhait.

C’est alors qu’Haldir s’approcha avec en ses mains un splendide arc fait de bois blanc.

« Bilbon Sacquet. », se prononça Galadriel, « J’entrevois un grand avenir vous concernant. Le chemin sera parsemé d’embuches, mais il est évident que vos choix façonneront le destin de la Terre du Milieu. »

Bilbon ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt, repassant en boucle les paroles dans sa tête. Celeborn prit alors la parole.

« Nous vous présentons ce cadeau, pour féliciter votre couronnement », Haldir déposa alors l’arc devant Bilbon, qui fut enchanté par la beauté des gravures dans le bois. A ses côtés, Arathorn observa l’arc avec révérence et envie, félicitant Bilbon pour un arc d’une telle finesse, ce qui interloqua Bilbon et Lobelia au plus haut point, « Cet arc fut taillé à partir d’une branche du plus vieux Malorne de la Lorien. Puissiez-vous toujours viser juste et atteindre vos cibles avant même qu’elles puissent s’en rendre compte. N’ayez crainte, maître Hobbit, cet arc ne peut être brisé, il ne vous fera jamais défaut. »

Bien que Bilbon ne soit pas un archer, il ne put qu’apprécier la qualité de l’artisanat présenté. Lentement, il traça la courbure de l’arc de la pointe des doigts, observant avec attention les runes gravées sur l’arc qui signifiaient ‘ _’Longévité’’_ , _‘’Abondance’’_ et _’’ Résistance ‘’_.

Après avoir discuté longuement avec les elfes, Bilbon félicita Lobelia pour son nouveau titre, exprimant ainsi toute la confiance qu’il avait en elle. Enfin, il accepta volontiers le titre de parrain pour Aragorn, car tel fut le cadeau de Gilraen et Arathorn.

 

La fête continua toute l’après-midi et la soirée, et pendant plus d’une semaine, le Royaume fêta le couronnement. Les elfes restèrent pendant plus d’un mois, négociant tour à tour des traités d’alliance avec le nouveau royaume. Des traités économiques et politiques furent alors signés, des exportations d’épice et de nourriture furent mises en place entre les royaumes, tandis que les elfes promirent un soutien militaire constant, des mentors et entraineurs pour l’armée de la Comté, ainsi que l’approvisionnement en armures et armes. La Comté demanda conseil concernant les quelques mines se situant sous la Comté, remplies d’or et d’argent, mais les elfes ne purent les aidés, expliquant que seul les nains pourraient aidés. Refusant de se dévoiler à d’autres royaumes, Bilbon décida de remettre à plus tard cette histoire de mines, et autorisa quelques Dunedains à exploiter les mines pour fabriquer de la monnaie.

 

Les années se mirent alors à passer, la Comté se développant de façon exponentielle, pourtant, personne ne le voyait, car mis à part les remparts, ainsi que les miradors et maisons des hommes, tout le reste fut caché par une puissante magie. Les casernes, le palais et chaque nouvelle construction étaient complètement dissimulés aux étrangers. Plusieurs Hobbits savaient que ce tour de magie était dû à nul autre que leur roi, qui utilisait la force pour tout dissimuler.

 

C’est en l’an 1341 du calendrier de la Comté (soit 2941 T.A) que l’on aperçut sur les routes de la Comté un vieil homme vêtu de gris, un bâton à la main, apportant dans son sillage le vent du changement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promis, prochain chapitre, Gandalf fait sa grande entrée.


	4. Les nains rencontrent un Hobbit des plus inattendu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf est choqué, les nains sont choqué, et Bilbon est furieux !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, alors, j'ai essayé de traduire le contrat de Bilbon, mais c'est assez compliqué, attendu que j'ai pas trouvé une version française. J'ai fais de mon mieux.

C’est par un jour ensoleillé que commence alors notre aventure. Sur la route, un vieil homme vêtu de gris avançant lentement, un bâton l’aider à avancer, bien que le vieil homme ne soit en aucun cas handicapé d’une quelconque façon. Gandalf le gris, le trouble-paix, le danger ambulant, tant de titres pour une seule personne, pourtant, chacun de ces titres est mérité. Gandalf observait sur son chemin les changements dont avait bénéficié la Comté. A mesure qu’il s’approchait d’Hobbiton, il s’émerveillait des remparts. En y repensant, il eut bien du mal à entrer dans la Comté, se faisant interpeller avant même de pouvoir passer le pont reliant Bree et cette terre fertile. Quel fut son étonnement lorsqu’il fut contrôlé par deux hobbits armés jusqu’aux dents, en armure avec chacun une lance. Encore plus grand fut son étonnement en voyant sur les remparts, des sentinelles hobbits ainsi que des Dunedains armés d’arcs. Il ne pensait pas qu’en quarante ans, la Comté changerait autant. Il se rappelle encore le jeune Bilbon Sacquet, ses yeux argentés toujours rieurs, et sa soif de connaissance, toujours en train de lui courir après pour en savoir plus sur le monde qui l’entoure. Maintenant, voyant les changements apportés à la Comté, il se demandait si Bilbon était toujours celui qu’il avait connu, surtout après la mort de Belladone et Bungo, dont il ne put assister aux enterrements.

Alors qu’il arrivait à Hobbiton, il fut une fois de plus choqué, le village étant lui-même entouré d’un autre rempart, bien plus épais que celui entourant la Comté. Alors qu’il s’avançait vers Cul-de-Sac, il remarqua que les hobbits étaient toujours aussi souriant, mais que leur accoutrement avait changé. Chaque hobbit portait un pantalon noir et une chemise de soie de couleur claire. Les femmes portaient de splendides robes aux couleurs foncées, du rouge vermeil au pourpre. Des humains étaient aussi présents, habillés de la même façon. Un peu partout, des soldats, fussent-ils hobbits ou Dunedains, portant des armures brillantes, étant armés pour la plupart de lances et épées, et chaque soldat hobbit ayant sur son dos un arc et un carquois.

Enfin, il arriva à Cul-de-Sac, ou plutôt, ce qu’il se rappelait être Cul-de-Sac. Quelle fut sa réaction lorsqu’il remarqua les changements, la colline entière étant devenue un smial (je rappelle que les constructions extérieures sont cachées). C’est alors qu’il l’aperçut, sur un banc, en train de fumer la pipe. Bilbon avait bien changé, habillé de façon différente des autres hobbits, semblant porter une armure n’ayant rien à voir avec celle des soldats. Il était accompagné d’un rodeur qu’il connaissait bien, Arathorn, mais que pouvait-il bien faire ici ?

 

« N’est-ce pas Gandalf que je vois là, votre majesté ? » murmura Arathorn à l’oreille de Bilbon.

Bilbon se tourna pour observer au loin Gandalf s’approcher. Alors qu’il caressait de façon absente sa légère barbe d’or, il prit une grande bouffée de sa pipe, et souffla en direction de Gandalf. La fumée prit alors la forme d’un guerrier, courant en direction de Gandalf, pour s’écraser sur son chapeau.

C’est alors que Gandalf s’arrêta devant les deux individus, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais que vois-je, si ce n’est pas mon vieil ami Arathorn. Ah, et mon cher Bilbon évidemment. » Dit alors le vieux sorcier.

« Gandalf, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. »L’accueilli alors Arathorn.

« En effet, ça fait bien longtemps qu’on ne vous a pas vu ici, Gandalf. » Se mit alors à dire Bilbon, un sourire en coin, « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Je cherche quelqu’un pour prendre part à une aventure. » Répondit alors le sorcier, d’un air mystérieux, relevant légèrement son chapeau pour mieux ancrer son regard dans celui de Bilbon.

« Ah ! Et je suppose que si vous êtes venu me voir, ce n’est surement pas pour chercher ailleurs, je me trompe ? » Demanda alors Bilbon, les sourcils légèrement froncés. A côté, Arathorn se retint alors de rire.

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que j’ai immédiatement pensé à vous, Bilbon. Vous ne cessiez de me demander de vous en dire plus sur le monde, et je me suis dit qu’une aventure serait parfaite pour vous. »

« Très bien, je vais écouter ce que vous avez à dire. Alors, en quoi consiste cette aventure ? »

Arathorn fut légèrement choqué par la réponse de Bilbon, ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’il soit prêt à écouter les élucubrations de Gandalf.

« Je dois avouer ne pas trop avoir le temps d’en parler, mais j’adorerai en discuter autour d’un bon repas. Ce soir, serait-ce possible ? » Dit alors Gandalf, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Eh bien, ma foi, je suppose que oui. Je vous attendrai alors ce soir. Je vous conseille de passer par la porte du bas, plus adaptée pour votre taille. » Sourit alors Bilbon.

« Bien, cela sera très bon pour vous, et des plus amusant pour moi. Attendez-vous à notre compagnie d’ici ce soir. » S’exclama alors le magicien, se retournant pour partir aussitôt, laissant Arathorn et Bilbon bouche bée.

Bilbon se retourna alors vers Arathorn.

« Est-ce moi, ou il a dit ‘’nous’’ ? »

« Euh…En effet, il a bien dis ‘’nous’’. » Répondit le Général, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe.

Peu de temps après, un soldat accourut vers Arathorn, lui tendant un parchemin pour partir aussitôt. Arathorn se mit alors à le lire, puis prit la parole.

« Il semblerait que treize nains soient arrivés dans le Royaume, et qu’ils se sont installés au Dragon Vert. »

Bilbon prit alors un air pensif, tout en marmonnant,

« Je suis sûr qu’ils sont de mèche avec ce vieux fou. Au moins, maintenant on sait qui sont le ‘’nous’’.»

Tout à coup, Bilbon se leva puis se dirigea vers son palais. Ordonnant aux gardes de conduire les nains directement dans la salle de banquet, s’ils venaient à se présenter au palais. Il en profita pour ordonner aux serviteurs de préparer un festin, se doutant qu’autant de nains, ça doit consommer de grandes quantités de nourriture.

C’est alors que le personnel du palais fut pris de frénésie, les cuisiniers se coupant en quatre pour préparer un festin digne de leur roi. A l’occasion, Bilbon avait demandé à ce que le meilleur vin et la meilleure bière soient apportés. Des tonneaux de vin de Dorwynion, et des fûts de la bière spéciale des Took furent alors apportés dans la salle de Banquet. Très vite, les heures s’écoulèrent, et les nains se dirigèrent un à un vers le smial.

 

Dwalin fut le premier à être arrivé au palais. Depuis son arrivée dans la Comté, il n’avait cessé d’être étonné. Il avait pu voir des soldats, des patrouilles, des remparts, des tours…alors qu’on ne cessait de dire que les Hobbits étaient un peuple pacifique qui ne connaissaient rien de la guerre. Ce n’est pas l’impression qu’ils donnaient. Lentement, en s’approchant du Palais, il se mit alors à douter de ce qu’avait dit Gandalf. Pourquoi diable un simple cambrioleur vivrait dans le plus grand smial de toute la ville, gardé par des soldats en armure, non pas que hobbits, mais aussi Dunedains. Il revint à lui lorsqu’il se trouva face aux gardes.

« On m’a dit que je suis attendu. Je suis envoyé par Gandalf. » Dit-il alors, d’un ton brusque.

« Je vois, vous devez être l’un des nains que sa maj…maître Bilbon attend. » Se reprit alors le garde.

 _Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu vouloir dire avant maître ?_ Se demanda alors le nain.

« Suivez-moi je vous prie, je vais vous conduire à la salle de Banquet. » Reprit alors le garde, faisant signe à Dwalin de le suivre.

 

C’est en entrant dans le Palais que Dwalin fut estomaqué. L’endroit était immense. Des murs gravés, non pas en bois, mais en pierre, couverts de tapisseries et tableaux. Plus il avançait, plus il remarquait des objets de grande valeur, de luxe, certains une fois vendu, pouvant nourrir l’entièreté de l’Ered Luin pendant au moins tout l’hiver.

C’est alors qu’il arriva dans une grande salle avec en son centre une immense table entourée d’une trentaine de chaises. La table était en chêne massif, taillée avec minutie, représentant des scènes qu’il supposa être de l’histoire de la Comté. Au bout de la table, une chaise qui ressemblait à un trône, surement pour le maître des lieux. Il observa attentivement la pièce, notant les tapisseries bleu roi recouvrant chaque mur, des babioles à droite et à gauche, semblant remplir la pièce plus que de raison, surement pour décorer. L’endroit était magnifique, rempli de babioles, de chandeliers en or, et même un lustre au centre de la pièce, éclairant chaque recoin. C’est alors que Dwalin se demanda dans quel pétrin il s’était fourré, et surtout qui ce maudit magicien avait invité avec eux. En tout cas, ce n’était surement pas un simple cambrioleur, ou alors, le meilleur qu’il soit, pour pouvoir s’offrir un tel luxe.

D’un coup, les portes se rouvrirent derrière lui, et il vit alors Balin entré, accompagné par un garde, qui repartit aussitôt.

« Mon frère ! » S’approcha alors Balin, cognant sa tête avec celle de Dwalin.

« Par ma barbe, tu es plus gros et plus petit que la dernière fois. » Répondit Dwalin d’un air taquin.

« Plus gros, pas plus petit ! Et bien assez malin pour nous deux ! » S’exclama le vieux nain, un sourire sur le visage.

Enfin, Balin se mit à observer les lieux.

« Sommes-nous vraiment au bon endroit ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il semblerait, le garde à l’entrée m’a dit que nous étions attendus. »

C’est alors que des employés de maison entrèrent dans la salle, déposant sur la table des coupes ainsi que des assiettes d’hors-d’œuvre. L’un d’eux s’avança, vêtu entièrement de noir, avec une chaine en or sur le veston ayant le sceau de la famille royale.

« Mon maître vous prie de l’excuser pour son retard. Il vous souhaite la bienvenue, et vous enjoint à profiter des hors-d’œuvre. C’est avec plaisir que nous remplirons vos coupes, que ce soit de la bière ou du vin. », Puis il claqua des doigts, alors une servante s’approcha avec un plateau rempli de chopes de bière.

Les deux frères n’hésitèrent pas à se servir, appréciant la bière de bonne qualité servie.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d’autre, je vous prie de vous adresser à moi. » S’exclama alors le majordome, puis il se recula pour se placer près de la cheminée, juste derrière le trône.

Balin posa tout de même une question.

« Excusez-moi, mais je souhaite savoir si nous sommes bien chez maître Sacquet ? »

Le majordome lui sourit alors, puis il répondit.

« En effet, vous êtes bien dans la demeure de sa seigneurie, mon maître, Bilbon Sacquet Took. »

« Merci, au moins, nous sommes au bon endroit. » Répondit alors Balin.

Dwalin se raidit alors puis dit rapidement.

« Est-ce qu’il a bien dit ‘’seigneurie’’ ? Attend, ça veut dire que ce ‘’maître’’ Sacquet est un seigneur ? Par Mahal, je ne sais pas à quoi joue ce magicien, mais il va m’entendre ! »

Balin ne put qu’hocher de la tête. A nouveau, les portes principales s’ouvrirent, et Fili et Kili firent leur entrée.

« Monsieur Dwalin ! Monsieur Balin ! » S’exclamèrent tous deux, se jetant presque sur les deux nains plus âgés.

« Fili ! Kili ! Vous avez intérêt à bien vous comporter, semblerait que le magicien ne nous a pas tout dit, et qu’on est chez un seigneur ! Je n’hésiterai pas à vous le faire payer pendant les entrainements si vous faites des conneries. » Hurla presque Dwalin, se méfiant des deux démons à  l’allure d’ange en face de lui.

« Il a raison, semblerait que Maître Sacquet soit quelqu’un de très important. J’espère que mes leçons sont restées dans vos esprits, on va en avoir besoin. » Rajouta Balin, l’air légèrement inquiet par le développement de la situation.

« Pas de problème, on sera sage. » Répondit Fili.

« Ouais, il a raison, on sera sage comme des images. Promis ! » Ne put s’empêcher de rajouter Kili.

Tandis qu’ils discutaient gaiement, tout en consommant les hors-d ‘œuvres et en buvant la bière, les autres nains de la compagnie arrivèrent. Dwalin se mit prestement près de Nori, décidant de garder un œil sur le voleur, avant qu’il puisse créer un incident diplomatique. Ori se dirigea sans plus tard près d’une petite étagère près de la cheminée qui semblait contenir quelques livres. Dori lui se fit un plaisir de déguster le vin proposé par les serviteurs, avec Gandalf. Le magicien étant encore abasourdi par toute la richesse présente dans le smial, méconnaissable. Bifur et Bofur se jetèrent ensemble sur la bière, tandis que Bombur et Oin firent de même avec les hors-d ‘œuvres. Enfin, Gloin apprécia les objets alentours, admirant le luxe l’entourant, en tant qu’ancien banquier, il savait estimer les richesses, et il devina facilement que quiconque vivait ici devait forcément être quelqu’un de grande importance.

 

Au bout de trente minutes, après que les hors-d ’œuvres eurent tous été consommés, les serviteurs entrèrent à nouveau dans la salle, apportant avec eux des plats, remplis de porc grillé, de tartes au fromage, de ragoût, de canapés et bien d’autres mets. La table fut alors entièrement couverte, et les nains ne purent que regarder cette danse des serviteurs déposant les uns après les autres des plats des plus extravagants. Gandalf avait tout le long un sourire en coin, comme s’il savait ce qui allait se passer. Peu après, douze serviteurs se mirent derrière une chaise chacun, les tirants avec révérence, attendant comme un signal.

 

C’est alors que les portes s’ouvrirent en grand, et que Bilbon fit son entrée. Il avait échangé son armure pour une splendide robe elfique en soie offerte par Elrond. Elle était bleu nuit, un splendide dragon d’or brodé à l’arrière, des runes brodées sur les manches et le devant. La robe était retenue par une ceinture noire en soie, ainsi qu’une fine corde en argent. Pour l’occasion, Bilbon était entièrement nu-pied, appréciant la sensation des tapis au sol. Alors qu’il s’avançait lentement, le regard fixe et décidé, les nains ne purent s’empêcher d’ouvrir grand leurs bouches pour les refermer aussitôt, étant comme hypnotisé par l’individu se tenant devant eux. 

(Voici la "robe" de Bilbon, soit un Kimono)

Bilbon se dirigea alors vers son trône, qui fut légèrement tiré par le majordome, puis il se plaça devant son siège.

« Je vous prie d’excuser mon retard, des affaires importantes m’ont retenu. » S’exclama-t-il avec un léger sourire. En aucun cas les nains ne pouvaient savoir que c’était entièrement faux, et qu’il attendait simplement qu’ils arrivent tous, enfin, presque tous. Il n’avait pas envie d’attendre le dernier nain.

« Ah ! Que de mauvaises manières, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Bilbon Sacquet Took. »

Un à un, les nains se présentèrent, du plus vieux au plus jeune. Suite à cela, Bilbon les convia à s’asseoir. A sa droite fut placé Gandalf, tandis qu’un siège libre restait à sa gauche.

« N’ayez crainte, la nourriture n’est pas empoisonnée. Mangez donc, et ne vous privez pas. » Puis, sans plus tard, Bilbon se mit à manger, son assiette remplie en continu par son majordome, tandis que sa coupe de vin ne se vidait jamais, toujours pleine grâce aux serviteurs qui tournaient autour.

« Maître Sacquet, puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ? » Demanda alors Balin.

Bilbon hocha de la tête, puis se concentra sur le vieux nain.

« J’ai cru entendre dire que vous êtes un seigneur, est-ce vrai ? »

Bilbon se mit alors à sourire, puis il répondit.

« En effet, vous avez bien entendu, je suis le seigneur de ces lieux. » Dit-il d’un air énigmatique. Derrière lui, le majordome se mit à sourire, de même pour les serviteurs, comme si qu’ils avaient entendu la meilleure blague de leur vie.

Bien entendu, les nains n’y firent pas attention, sauf Gandalf, qui se mit alors à froncer des sourcils, tentant de comprendre la situation.

« Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait des seigneurs en la Comté. » Dit-il alors.

« Il n’y en avait pas, mais bien des choses ont changé depuis votre dernier passage, Gandalf. » Sourit alors le jeune Roi.

La conversation fut alors interrompue par l’entrée de Lobelia.

« Bilbon ! Les gardes ont trouvé un nain qui errait perdu dans les rues. Dois-je te l’amener, ou le jeter au cachot ? » S’exclama-t-elle sans plus attendre.

« Fais le donc venir Lobelia, puis tu peux repartir, Otho doit surement t’attendre. » Répondit Bilbon avec un sourire.

Lobelia fit signe aux gardes d’amener le nain errant, puis elle partit sans tarder, souhaitant une bonne soirée à Bilbon.

Les nains furent tous estomaqués par l’entrée fracassante de cette Hobbite habillée d’une robe somptueuse, et encore plus lorsqu’elle fit mention d’un nain errant. Kili et Fili ne purent s’empêcher de glousser, comprenant immédiatement qui était le ‘’nain errant ‘’.

C’est alors que deux gardes approchèrent, avec nul autre que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne entre eux. Le nain était assez grand, de la même taille que Bilbon. Il avait de long cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu saphir, et une légère barbe. Il était carré des épaules, se tenant droit, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Après l’avoir amené, les gardes repartirent aussitôt.

« Gandalf ! Vous m’avez dit que cet endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu…deux fois… » S’exclama le royal nain.

Gandalf se leva immédiatement pour se diriger vers Thorin, Bilbon derrière lui.

« Bilbon Sacquet, permettez-moi de vous présenter le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi sous la Montagne. » Présenta alors le vieux magicien.

Thorin dirigea alors son regard vers Bilbon, l’observant de la tête au pied. Son regard s’attarda sur la barbe de Bilbon, ainsi que ses yeux.

« Alors, voici le Hobbit. » Prononçant le mot ‘’Hobbit’’ comme une insulte.

« Dîtes-moi maître Sacquet, savez-vous vous battre ? La Hache, ou l’épée ? »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas mauvais aux fléchettes. », répondit Bilbon, puis il rajouta avec un sourire moqueur, « Mais pour être honnête, j’ai une préférence pour l’épée, les haches étant bien trop encombrantes. »

Thorin se mit à l’évaluer, puis il ne put s’empêcher de dire.

« Hm, plus un épicier qu’un cambrioleur. »

 

A ces paroles, chaque serviteur, Balin et Dwalin se raidirent.

« Et pour un Roi, je vous trouve bien grossier. Est-ce là une façon de s’adresser à votre hôte ? A un seigneur de surcroit ? Si c’est votre façon de vous adresser à des dignitaires, je ne suis pas étonné que vous n’ayez aucun allié. » Répondit Bilbon du tac au tac.

Les nains retinrent alors leur respiration. Thorin sembla évaluer Bilbon sous un autre regard.

« Je vous prie de m’excuser maître Sacquet, pour ma grossièreté. Je vous remercie de m’avoir accueilli, ainsi que ma compagnie. » S’excusa alors le rude nain.

Bilbon hocha de la tête, acceptant ses excuses. Enfin, il retourna à son trône, Thorin derrière lui, Gandalf s’étant déjà assis. Le nain prit alors place au siège à la gauche de Bilbon, et se mit à se restaurer.

« Quelles nouvelles des Monts du fer ? Dain est avec nous ? » Demanda alors Dwalin.

« Non, il a dit que cette quête est la nôtre, et seulement la nôtre. Aucune aide ne viendra de nos cousins. » Répondit Thorin.

A cette remarque, tous les nains poussèrent un soupir de désespoir.

« Quelle quête ? » Ne peut s’empêcher de demander Bilbon.

C’est alors que Gandalf prit la parole.

« Mon cher Bilbon, le but de cette compagnie est de tout simplement reprendre la Montagne Solitaire. »

Bilbon étant érudit, connaissait parfaitement l’histoire.

« Je vois…et concernant le dragon ? »

« Vous êtes au courant pour le dragon ? » Ne peut s’empêcher de demander Bofur.

« Bien-sûr que je sais pour Smaug. Croyez-vous franchement que la chute de l’un des royaumes les plus riches de la Terre du Milieu passerait inaperçu ? »

« Même si nous y rendons, la porte est condamnée, il est impossible d’y entrer ! » S’exclama Balin.

« Cela n’est pas tout à fait vrai mon cher ami. » Répondit Gandalf, en faisant apparaître dans ses mains une carte et une clé, « Il existe une porte, cachée à flanc de montagne. »

« Qui dit porte, dit clé, non ? » Ajouta Fili.

« Exactement. » Alors, Gandalf tendit la clé à Thorin.

« Où avez-vous reçu cette clé ? » Demanda le nain.

« Elle me fut donnée par votre père, Thrain, il y a quelques années. »

« Et en quoi tout cela me concerne ? » Ne peut s’empêcher de demander Bilbon, l’air curieux.

A sa demande, tous les serviteurs tendirent l’oreille.

« Eh bien, pour infiltrer les lieux, mon jeune ami ! » Répondit gaiement le vieil homme.

« Je dois avouer que ça me semble intéressant. Et, qu’ai-je à y gagner ? » Demanda le hobbit.

« Balin, donne-lui le contrat. » Ordonna alors Thorin.

Balin tendit alors un contrat à Bilbon, qui se mit aussitôt à le lire. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, Bilbon les fusilla du regard.

« Quelle est cette cochonnerie que vous appelez contrat ? » Cria-t-il.

A ces mots, plusieurs soldats entrèrent, alarmés par le hurlement de leur roi.

Les nains étaient tous abasourdis par la réaction de Bilbon, tandis que Gandalf se prit la tête entre les mains, murmurant à propos de la bêtise des nains.

 « Je refuse de signer un tel contrat ! »

« Quel est le problème avec le contrat ? » Demanda brusquement Thorin.

« Le problème ? Vous voulez savoir quel est le problème ? Bien, par quoi commencer…Ah, oui ! _Je, soussigné (ci-après dénommé «cambrioleur»), accepte de me rendre jusqu’à la montagne solitaire, sous serment envers Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, qui a le droit de modifier le parcours du voyage à son gré, sans préavis et sans être tenu responsable des accidents et/ou blessures subies._ Donc en somme, je vais devoir suivre un nain qui n’est pas capable de se repérer dans un bourg à travers les montagnes, et si jamais il décidé de changer de direction, et que j’suis blessé à cause de ses changements, alors ce n’est pas de sa faute ! »

Tous les nains se turent, tandis que les serviteurs fusillaient du regard le contrat.

« Mais ce n’est que le début ! _Dans le rôle du cambrioleur pour Thorin et sa compagnie, ou dans tout autre rôle qu'ils jugent bon, à leur seule discrétion de temps en temps._ Donc en somme, si Thorin ou l’un de vous m’ordonne de me mettre à quatre pattes et de vous faire une fellation, j’y suis obligé ! Vous pourrez alors m’ordonner en tant que prostituée si vous le souhaitez, et je n’aurai pas d’autres choix ! »

A ces mots, les plus jeunes nains rougirent férocement, tandis que les plus vieux cachèrent leur visage dans leurs mains. En même temps, Gandalf s’étouffa avec son vin et se mit à tousser fortement.

Certains tels que Dori et Bofur remarquèrent les regards remplis de dégoûts des serviteurs et des gardes envoyés dans leur direction.

« Mais je n’ai fini ! Oh que non ! _Le Cambrioleur se doit de garder strictement confidentiel toutes les informations transmises par la Compagnie._ Donc en somme, je ne peux faire mention de ce qui se passera durant cette quête », il se tourne alors vers Ori, « J’ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un scribe, car oui, je comprends la signification des fermoirs dans vos cheveux, et vous êtes scribe. Cela veut-il dire que vous aussi n’aurez pas le droit d’en parler ? De rédiger quoi que ce soit ? Ou cela ne s’applique qu’à moi ? »

A ces mots, Ori se mit à rougir et baissa la tête, honteux.

«  _Aucune récompense ne sera accordée en cas de perte de revenu due à une absence prolongée. Le cambrioleur est "au service" de Thorin et de sa Compagnie jusqu'à sa libération._ Donc, même si je viens à survivre au dragon, mon contrat ne se termine que lorsque vous le déciderez. En somme, vous pouvez faire de moi votre esclave à vie ! Ou alors, votre prostituée à vie, qui sait ?! » Hurla le Hobbit, ses yeux se mettant à briller d’une couleur jaune.

A cette mention, Balin baissa la tête.

« _En outre, la Compagnie se doit de restituer toutes les Marchandises Récupérées jusqu'à ce qu'une évaluation complète et finale puisse être faite, à partir de laquelle les Bénéfices Totaux pourront alors être calculés. Alors, et seulement alors, la quatorzième part du cambrioleur sera calculée et divisée._ Je crois me souvenir que vous avez une montagne d’or non ? En somme, ça pourrait prendre des décennies avant même que ma part soit calculée ! Pratique, quand on sait que les Hobbits vivent à peine plus d’un siècle. Ah, et en plus ! _Les « frais de voyage » sont basé sur un prix jugé correcte par la Compagnie. Tout produit de luxes tels que l’herbe à pipe devront être fourni l’entièreté de la Compagnie au frais du Cambrioleur._ En plus, je dois vous fournir de l’herbe à pipe ! »

Les nains se mirent à remuer sur leurs sièges, tandis que les hobbits continuaient de darder la Compagnie de leurs regards.

«  _Les funérailles de base selon la norme «commune» ou paysanne sont les seules autorisées. Cérémonies somptueuses et cercueils ornés de bijoux ou dorés ne sont pas fournis. Un cercueil fait de bois de pin est la norme._ Avez-vous pensé ne serait-ce qu’une seconde que je puisse être autre chose qu’un _paysan_? Il semblerait que non, et je refuse d’être enterré dans un vulgaire cercueil de bois ! _Le transport des restes, fussent-ils entier ou en morceaux, vers le pays d'origine du Cambrioleur n’est pas inclus._ Donc en plus d’être dans un cercueil pas cher en bois, vous m’enterrerez dans le lieu de votre choix, sans prendre en compte ma culture et les traditions de mon peuple ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Oin qui baissa le regard.

«  _La compagnie actuelle n'est pas obligée d'aider le dit Cambrioleur dans sa «lutte antiparasitaire» de l'Aventure._ C’est un chasseur de dragon que vous souhaitez recruter, non pas un cambrioleur ! Dans ce contrat, tout prouve que vous avez prévu de m’envoyer me battre directement contre le dragon ! Et vous avez de la chance que je m’arrête là, car ce contrat est un pur torchon ! »

Ceci dit, Bilbon se dirigea vers la cheminée et y jeta le contrat, s’attirant le regard courroucé de Thorin.

« Si vous souhaitez que je vienne avec vous, ce sera sous un différend contrat, rédigé par l’un de mes avocats. Attendu que le contrat était signé par maître Balin, je l’autorise à en discuter avec mon avocat. », Il fit alors signe à son majordome, lui ordonnant d’aller cher nul autre que Lobelia.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lobelia arriva, le regard courroucé.

« Que se passe-t-il Bilbon ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Lobelia, je souhaite que tu rédiges un contrat, maître Balin t’expliquera tout. »

« Bien, suivez-moi je vous prie. » Ordonna alors la jeune femme, partant sans attendre, Balin juste derrière elle.

Bilbon se tourna vers la Compagnie, dardant Thorin de son regard.

« Sur ce, je vais me reposer, mes serviteurs vous montreront vos quartiers pour la nuit. Nous nous reverrons demain matin concernant ce nouveau contrat. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Bilbon partit alors, suivit par son majordome.

L’ambiance s’étant complètement refroidie, Gandalf balança un regard noir à la Compagnie, puis il partit avec l’un des serviteurs.

« Je trouve que ça ce n’est pas trop mal passé. » Rajouta Nori, se prenant une baffe derrière la tête par Dori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faudrait que j'me trouve un beta correcteur, quelqu'un d'intéressé ?


	5. Le début d'une aventure !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un rêve bizarre, un nain trop arrogant, et un voyage jusqu'à Bree. Sans compter les regards furtifs !

P.O.V Bilbon

 

J’observe les alentours, Humains, Nains, Hobbits et Elfes sont prosternés devant moi, tandis que je siège sur un immense trône fait de marbre blanc. A mes côtés, Thorin, assis lui aussi sur un trône, sa main jointe à la mienne, observant le peuple agenouillé face à nous. Alors que je le détail, je remarque une couronne sur sa tête, faite de mithril et de diamants. Un homme se lève alors, me menaçant d’une épée. Sans tarder, je l’étrangle avec mon pouvoir et finit par lui envoyer une décharge de Force telle qu’il en meurt instantanément. C’est alors que tous autours se mettent à applaudir, me félicitant, sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

D’un coup, un homme apparait devant moi, portant mon armure. Il a des yeux jaunes, des cheveux et une barbe d’argent, se tenant droit et m’observant avec un rictus sur son visage.

« Mon fils. » Dit-il d’une voix grave et impériale, « Ton destin est révélé. A toi de me prouver que tu es digne de ce pouvoir, suis ta destinée, et mets à genoux ces plébéiens. »

Enfin, l’Homme disparait, et tout se met à tourner autour de moi. Les couleurs se mélangent, les gens disparaissent, pour enfin ne laisser place qu’à une immense armée d’orcs face à moi. C’est alors que je tends les mains, et qu’un orage immense apparait, des éclairs foudroyants les orcs par centaines. Je déchaine toute ma fureur face à ces monstruosités, les brulant, les annihilant sans le moindre état-d’ âme.

Fin P.O.V

Bilbon ouvrit alors les yeux, prenant une bouffée d’air frais, dégoulinant de sueur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu de telles visions, la dernière peu avant le rude hiver. Il avait du mal à comprendre la signification de ce rêve, enfin, une certaine partie en tout cas. Oui, ce rêve avait traduit d’une certaine façon son plus grand plan, celui  de régner sur la Terre du Milieu, mais qu’avait-ce cela à voir avec Thorin, et une armée d’orcs ? Peu de temps après, un majordome entra dans sa chambre avec entre les mains un plateau concernant son petit-déjeuner.

« Bien le bonjour votre majesté, je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner. » Fit le hobbit.

« Parfait ! Aller quérir Lobelia et dîtes lui que je l’attends ici. »

« Oui, mon seigneur ! » Répondit le majordome, avant de s’incliner puis de partir.

 

Bilbon se mit à manger sans plus tarder, et quelques minutes plus tard, Lobelia fit sa grande entrée, marchant d’un pas décidé vers Bilbon, les yeux entourés de cernes, l’air fatiguée. Enfin, elle s’inclina devant Bilbon.

« Tu m’as demandé Bilbon ? »

« En effet. Je souhaite savoir où en est le contrat avec la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. »

« Nous avons fini il y a environ une heure. Je m’apprêtai à aller dormir. »Fit-elle, puis elle reprit, avec un regard ennuyé, « Je dois t’avouer, ce n’était pas très facile. Le nain n’arrêtait pas d’insister pour inclure des closes à leur avantage, mais tu me connais, je ne me suis pas laissée faire. En somme, le contrat désormais stipule que tu devras simplement voler un objet dont le nom te sera révélé avant l’entrée dans la montagne, que la compagnie n’est pas responsable de tes effets personnels, mais qu’elle se doit de pouvoir à tes besoins en nourriture et soins. ».

A ces mots, Bilbon hocha de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Voilà qui était bien mieux que le contrat précédent.

« Tu auras pour paiement, un quatorzième de la totalité des richesses du trésor d’Erebor, et le droit de choisir ta part du trésor. Enfin, nous avons convenu que si tu venais à mourir, ce que je pense être fortement improbable, alors la Comté fournira les fonds nécessaires pour rapatrier ton corps et t’offrir l’enterrement que tu mérites. » Rajouta-t-elle.

« Je vois. Ce contrat semble plus court que le précédent et plus précis, voilà qui me plait. Je te remercie Lobelia. », Puis il lui fit geste de s’asseoir sur une chaine près du lit, « Lobelia, je compte sur toi pour t’occuper du royaume lors de mon absence, tu travailleras en tandem avec Arathorn. Je compte évidemment sur toi pour continuer la reprise du Nord. Je trouverai un moyen pour communiquer avec toi en cas de problèmes. »

« Pas de problème Bilbon. Sur ce, je te laisse, je suis fatigué, votre Majesté. » Sourit-elle.

Lobelia s’inclina alors, puis elle quitta la chambre.

 

Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Bilbon appela son majordome pour qu’il puisse l’aider à enfiler son armure favorite. Aujourd’hui, il comptait bien impressionner les nains, et particulièrement l’ours mal léché qui leur servait de meneur. Il décida de porter non pas sa couronne, mais un diadème en or serti d’un splendide saphir. Il ne comptait surement pas leur révéler qu’il était roi, mais il n’allait pas non plus sortir sans au moins un quelconque ornement. Alors qu’il s’observant dans une glace, il remarqua que ses iris étaient légèrement jaunes. En y repensant, plus les années passèrent, plus ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Si avant ils étaient complètement argent, désormais ils avaient des reflets jaunes, voire orange. Et lorsqu’il était en colère, ses yeux devenaient complètement orange. Une fois prêt, il quitta sa chambre et prit la direction de la Salle de Banquet, où les nains étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, selon les dires de son majordome.

 

Les nains étaient tranquillement en train d’apprécier leur petit-déjeuner, fournit par les serviteurs. Thorin s’était assis sur le trône, à la plus grande colère des serviteurs. Lorsque Bilbon fit son entrée, le silence régna sur la salle. Tandis que les serviteurs continuaient à vaquer à leurs occupations, les nains observaient silencieusement le nouvel arrivant. Quant à lui, Thorin dardait Bilbon de son regard le plus noir, qui lui fut renvoyé puissance dix.

« Dîtes-moi, maître Ecu-de-Chêne, de quel droit vous asseyez vous sur mon siège ? » Demanda le hobbit.

Thorin arqua seulement un sourcil, puis continua de manger comme si de rien n’était. A son manque d’intérêt total, Bilbon ne peut s’empêcher d’utiliser la force, et brisa les pieds du trône en bois, faisant chuter Thorin dont la tête atterrit dans son bol. Il était recouvert de café et de morceaux de tartines. Kili, Fili et Dwalin s’esclaffèrent de rire, tandis que Balin et Gandalf dirigèrent leur regard vers Bilbon, les sourcils froncés et le regard acéré. Quant à lui, Bilbon ne put s’empêcher de sourire tout en rajoutant.

« Heureusement que vous avez pris ma place, maître Ecu-de-Chêne. »

Thorin se leva prestement, lançant un regard noir à ses neveux, tandis qu’un serviteur se mit à le débarbouiller avec une serviette.

 

« Maître Balin, j’ai cru comprendre que le contrat est rédigé. Puis-je le lire ? » Demanda le Roi de la Comté à l’intention du vieux nain.

« Bien-sûr maître Sacquet, voici. » Répondit Balin, tout en lui tendant le contrat.

Bilbon lit alors le contrat, correspondant aux dires de Lobelia. Vérifiant avant tout que le contrat avait reçu l’aval de Thorin, il fit signe à son majordome de lui apporter une plume et un encrier. Enfin, il signa le contrat de ses initiales, puis y fit tamponner le sceau royal avant de rendre le contrat à Balin.

 

Le vieux nain prit alors le contrat et le vérifia, remarquant le sceau.

« Est-ce là le sceau de votre maison, maître Sacquet ? » Demanda alors le conseiller du roi, le sceau ne lui étant pas inconnu.

A ces mots, tous les nains se dirigèrent vers Balin pour observer le dit sceau.

« Ce n’est pas censé être le sceau du Thain ? » Demanda alors Ori, l’apprenti de Balin. Etant un scribe et se targuant d’être un érudit, Ori avait appris bien des choses et lu bien des livres, et ce sceau était quelquefois apparu sur des contrats de marchands traversant les Montagnes Bleu et se dirigeant vers le port elfique.

Bilbon se mit alors sourire, l’une des phases de son plan en marche.

« En effet, maître Balin, ceci est mon sceau _personnel_. », insistant sur le mot _personnel_.

A ces mots, les mâchoires de Balin et Ori se décrochèrent et leurs yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. Balin pâlit instantanément, tandis qu’Ori se mit tanguer dangereusement, rattrapé de justesse par Dori, s’attirant un regard inquiet de Dwalin. Les autres nains ne semblèrent pas comprendre leur réaction. Bifur demanda alors en Khuzdul la raison de leur réaction, et ce fut Ori qui répondit.

« Ce…ce sceau est normalement celui du Th…Thain. » Bafouilla le jeune nain.

« Thain ? C’est quoi un Thain ? » Demanda alors Bofur.

Cette fois-ci, c’est Balin qui répondit, toujours aussi blanc qu’un linge.

« Un Thain, c’est…le chef des Hobbits…de tous les hobbits ! »

« Quoi ?! » S’exclamèrent Fili et Kili.

« Mais alors… » Commença Kili, « C’est  comme un roi ? » Interrompit Fili.

Bilbon choisit ce moment pour les interrompre tout en répondant à leur question.

« En fait, le Thain n’est pas un Roi pour ainsi dire, mais c’est ce qui s’en rapproche le plus. Le Thain est le titre héréditaire du chef des armées, responsable de l’économie, de la protection de tous les hobbits et des relations étrangère. Ce titre se transmet parmi les Took. Cependant, ce n’est pas la seule place de pouvoir. Il y a aussi le Maître du Pays de Bouc et le Maire de Michel Delving. Ensemble, nous dirigeons la Comté. »

Bien entendu, les nains ne savaient pas que la situation politique avait complètement changée.

« Hmph ! » Grogna Thorin, « Vous n’êtes même pas un vrai Roi. »

Personne ne vit les regards scandalisés des serviteurs autour, si ce n’est Gandalf, comme toujours.

« Et vous, de ce que je sache vous n’êtes pas un vrai Roi non plus ! Après tout, on peut difficilement être Roi sous la Montagne sans montagne, non ? » Ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer Bilbon d’un ton acerbe. Thorin lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne répondit pas, tandis que Bilbon arbora un sourire narquois.

 

« Je vous demande, au nom de la compagnie, d’accepter nos excuses concernant notre comportement, ainsi que celui de notre meneur, » se mit à dire Balin, ignorant le grognement de Thorin derrière lui, « Nous ne voulons en aucun créer un incident diplomatique. » Insista-t-il, en regardant Thorin droit dans les yeux.

Bilbon se mit alors à sourire, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

« J’accepte vos excuses, maître Balin. »

« Bien, alors nous pouvons partir ! » S’exclama Thorin.

« Bien-sûr, nous pouvons y aller. Mes serviteurs m’ont déjà affrété un poney, un pur-sang elfique, tout droit de Fondcombe. »

A la mention des elfes, les nains ne purent s’empêcher de montrer tout le dédain qu’ils éprouvent pour cette race, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Bilbon, sachant pertinemment le grief entre nains et elfes. Il se rappelait encore de l’histoire qu’il avait pu lire dans les livres offerts par Cirdan lors de son couronnement. Dans l’un d’eux, il y avait eu mention de la Guerre des Joyaux, et de l’assassinat du Roi Thingol de la ville de Doriath (un ancêtre de Thranduil s’il ne se trompe pas) par des artisans nains de Nogrod chargé de la création d’un collier splendide serti d’un Silmaril, le Nauglamír. Les nains, envoutés par la beauté de collier, le réclamèrent en paiement, et assassinèrent le Roi elfe pour s’en emparer. Ce fut cet évènement qui brisa la confiance entre elfes et nains. Bilbon n’avait de cesse de se dire qu’il adorerait avoir un Silmaril.

 

Les Silmarils sont des joyaux d’une grande beauté, et même magiques. Selon l’histoire, il en existe trois, forgés par Feanor au Valinor,  capturant en leur sein la lumière des Deux Arbres Sacrés, Laurelin et Telperion. Ces joyaux étaient dits gorgés de magie, d’une grande puissance sacrée, attirant la convoitise de tous, particulièrement après la destruction des Deux Arbres par Morgoth et Ungolianth. Les joyaux devinrent très vite prisés, et recherchés par les Valars, car l’histoire veut que grâce aux Joyaux, il serait possible de donner vie à deux nouveaux arbres, chassant alors les ténèbres. Ironique, se dit Bilbon, de savoir que pendant des années, ces joyaux furent sertis sur la couronne de Morgoth, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après l’assassinat de Feanor.

Une couronne faite de Silmarils, pensa Bilbon, Voilà une couronne digne d’un Roi…voire d’un Empereur.

 

« Nous serons tout de même escortés par une garde jusqu’à Bree. » Rajouta le semi-hobbit.

Gandalf choisit alors ce moment pour intervenir.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, mon cher Bilbon ? »

« Oui. Non pas que je n’ai pas confiance envers notre cher Meneur, mais je sais qu’il y a des bandits sur la route entre les bordures de la Comté et Bree, et je préfère éviter tout problème. »

Gandalf et Balin ne purent qu’hocher de la tête.

 

Trente minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du Palais, prêts à partir. Ils furent rejoints par Arathorn et une vingtaine de Dunedains.

« Mon seigneur, nous allons vous escorter comme prévu jusqu’à Bree. Le reste de la garde nous attend en-dehors de la ville. » S’exclama le seigneur d’Arnor.

Les nains furent étonnés de voir des humains se référer à Bilbon en tant que seigneur. Ils montèrent tous à poney (ces derniers ayant été ramenés de l’auberge du Dragon Vert par quelques gardes royaux) et se dirigèrent en dehors de la ville, suivis de près par l’escorte de Bilbon. Lorsqu’ils sortirent de la ville, ils aperçurent une garde composée d’une autre vingtaine de Dunedains, ainsi que d’une trentaine de Soldats Hobbits, tous ayant une cape noire avec les insignes de la maison royale. Le plus étonnant fut de voir que tous étaient à poney (dans le cas des hobbits) ou à cheval.

« Je ne savais pas que les Hobbits montaient à dos de poney. » Ne put s’empêcher de dire Nori.

« Disons que maintenant, c’est une obligation de savoir monter à Poney, et même à cheval. » Répondit Arathorn, tandis que Gandalf fronçait une fois de plus les sourcils, tentant d’analyser plus avant la situation.

A ce moment-là, Balin rapprocha son poney près d’Arathorn, pour quérir plus d’informations, Gandalf et les autres nains attentifs.

« Bonjour maître rodeur, je me présente, Balin, fils de Fundin. »

« Enchanté maître Balin, je suis Arathorn, chef des Dunedains, et, » il tourna sa tête vers Bilbon, posant une question muette, à laquelle le hobbit répondit à l’affirmative, « Général des armées de la Comté. »

Balin ne put cacher son étonnement, ni Gandalf d’ailleurs.

« Et dîtes moi, comment se fait-il que des rodeurs et vous soyez au service de maître Sacquet ? »

Arathorn ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« C’est une longue histoire, maître nain. Mais pour faire court, disons simplement que mon seigneur Sacquet à proposer à tous les Dunedains de devenir membre à part entière de la Comté, nous proposant nourriture, logis et tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, en échange de notre loyauté. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, tant mieux pour vous. » Répondit le nain.

Balin se mit alors à réfléchir aux effets possibles de cette action. Des Dunedains, descendants des numénoréens de l’ancien royaume d’Arnor, entrainés depuis la naissance à devenir des guerriers et archers de renom, désormais au service du chef militaire de la Comté. Sans oublier une armée entière de hobbits qui semblaient savoir manier leurs armes avec expertise, et vêtus de cottes de maille elfiques. En y repensant, cette histoire ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

 

Tandis que Balin réfléchissait aux possibilités révélées par ces informations, Thorin continuait de broyer du noir à l’avant, mais pas pour les raisons qu’on pensait. Il devait avouer que le hobbit était assez attirant, avec ses longs cheveux d’or, et sa barbe ! Il ne savait pas que les Hobbits pouvaient avoir une barbe, et une bien belle barbe d’ailleurs. Il avait envie de passer ses doigts sur cette barbe, et d’emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux. A cette pensée, le nain rougit légèrement, la pointe de ses oreilles devenant rose. Il préféra ne pas y penser plus avant, et se concentra sur la route. Il ne pouvait cependant s’empêcher d’envoyer des regards furtifs en direction du Hobbit.

 

De son côté, Bilbon pensait à peu près la même chose du nain. Il avait beau avoir le caractère digne d’un orc croisé avec un Warg, il ne pouvait dénier la beauté du roi en exil. Bilbon s’imagina alors en train de caresser les muscles de Thorin, que l’on pouvait aisément deviner sous sa tunique. Il n’hésiterait pas à explorer le corps sous ses doigts, prenant plaisir à tracer les lignes des abdominaux du nain, et irait même jusqu’à léc…Bilbon se reprit alors, et préféra discuter avec Dori de thés et de vins.

 

Tout au long de leur voyage, les nains remarquèrent avec incrédulité que chaque Hobbit et Dunedain s’inclinait devant Bilbon lors de son passage. Ce petit jeu continua jusqu’au village de Stock, qui se trouvait près de la porte Est de la Comté. Ensuite, lorsqu’ils eurent passé la porte et entrer dans le pays de Bree, ils purent continuer sans interruption de la part des habitants de la Comté. Ils continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement en direction du village, la nuit étant déjà tombée. Ils entrèrent sans problème, et furent laissés par la garde.

« Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon voyage mon seigneur. » Dit alors Arathorn, avant de partir.

 

Durant l’entièreté du voyage, aucun des nains n’avait fait attention à l’accoutrement de Bilbon, et ce fut Dwalin qui fut le premier à remarquer l’armement du Hobbit. Il n’avait pas remarqué l’épée d’origine elfique à sa ceinture. Il ne pouvait apercevoir que le pommeau en argent et la garde sertie d’une petite émeraude. En observant le hobbit plus attentivement, il put entrevoir deux dagues sur ses côtés, avec des pommeaux en ivoire. Les fourreaux de chaque lame, que ce soit l’épée ou les dagues, étaient en cuir elfique de grande qualité.

 

Le groupe finit par arriver à l’auberge du Poney Fringuant, dans laquelle ils prirent les chambres disponibles. Bilbon n’hésita pas à se payer une chambre de Hobbit en apprenant qu’il n’y avait que quatre chambres pour les nains, souhaitant rester à l’écart des nains, mais ça, c’était sans compter sur le tempérament de Thorin.

« Je souhaite avoir ma chambre habituelle, maître aubergiste. » S’exclama le hobbit, choquant les nains.

« Qu’y a-t-il maître Sacquet ? Vous ne vous sentez pas capable de rester avec nous ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour vous ? » Grogna Thorin, espérant secrètement partager un lit avec le hobbit.

« En aucun cas, mais disons que je préfère avoir ma propre chambre plutôt que de rester cloitré avec plusieurs nains dans une chambre trop petite. » Répondit Bilbon du tac-o-tac.

 _Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr d’être capable de me contrôler avec toi dans la même chambre._ Pensa Bilbon.

Thorin envoya alors un regard noir en direction de Bilbon. Bilbon se mit alors à lui sourire, puis rajouta.

« Cependant, je veux bien prendre un nain avec moi. Qu’en pensez-vous, maître Balin ? Voudriez-vous dormir avec moi ce soir ? Cela soulagera surement l’une des chambres pour le reste de la compagnie. Je vous rassure, il y a trois grand lits dans ma chambre »

Gandalf ne put s’empêcher de sourire en observant la situation, puis il demanda l’autorisation à Bilbon de squatter le troisième lit de sa chambre, ce dernier acceptant.

« Avec plaisir maître Sacquet. » Répondit Balin avec entrain.

« Parfait ! », Répondit Bilbon avec un large sourire en direction de Balin, puis il prit sa clé et se dirigea vers sa chambre, accompagné de Balin et Gandalf.

 

Le reste de la Compagnie resta bouche bée devant l’aubergiste, Fili et Kili ne pouvant s’empêcher de pouffer de rire à la situation.


	6. Image de Bilbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste une image vite fait, c'est pas terrible, mais ca vous donnera une idée.


	7. Une découverte inattendue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nain sexy dans une auberge, une salle secrète sous une tour abandonnée et des nains qui en apprennent plus sur notre hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V'la un autre chapitre. J'vais ralentir un peu, je ne voudrai pas vous gâter.

Le lendemain, Bilbon fut l’un des premiers à se réveiller, vers sept heures. Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si qu’il l’avait décidé. Non, il fut réveillé par les ronflements plus que vocaux de Balin. Balin avait beau être petit pour un nain, cela ne l’empêchait pas de ronfler aussi fort qu’un warg. Quant à lui, Gandalf dormait les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, un très léger ronflement s’échappant de sa bouche, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Lorsqu’il se leva de son lit, en robe de nuit, Bilbon s’empressa de prendre une douche dans la salle d’eau lié à la chambre, pour ensuite se vêtir de son armure. Lorsqu’il sortit de la douche, Gandalf était debout, prêt à aller déjeuner, tandis que Balin n’était plus là. Bilbon retroussa légèrement son nez, dégoûté par le fait que le nain soit parti sans même se laver. Pas étonnant qu’ils sentent aussi fort, ces nains!

 

Il finit par rejoindre les nains pour prendre son premier petit-déjeuner, ayant prévu une pomme ou deux pour son second petit-déjeuner. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il voyagerait avec des nains qu’il allait se priver de ses sept repas quotidiens. Au maximum, il veut bien retirer le creux de onze heures, et combiner le diner et le souper. Par contre, hors de question de retirer l’un des deux petits déjeuners ou bien de se passer du goûter de quatre heures! Hors de question! Quand il arriva à la table des nains, il s’assit près de Gandalf, observant Thorin manger. Hm, ce nain avait beau être malpoli, mais qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être attirant. Enfin, il suffisait qu’il ouvre la bouche pour briser cette image.

 

« Vous avez bien dormi, maître Sacquet ? » Demanda Balin, buvant son café.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à répondre, le hobbit fut interrompu par un hurlement de guerre de Dwalin. Très vite, on entendit des pas, et Kili et Fili apparurent, le sourire aux lèvres. C’est alors que Dwalin fit son entrée, torse-nu et très en colère, avec une barbe…rose ?

« Je vais vous dépecer, sales petits merdeux ! » Hurla le nain à la barbe rose, tandis que les nains attablé s’esclaffèrent. Bilbon ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire en coin, et utilisant la force, il fit trébucher Kili sur Fili, qui tombèrent comme par hasard sur un Thorin pas très content. En deux en trois mouvements, ils furent attrapés par le col par Dwalin, et emmené dehors, suppliant Dwalin de les épargner. Bilbon ne manqua par le rougissement d’Ori. _Voilà qui est intéressant_ , pensa-t-il.

 

Bifur, étant le plus proche de Thorin, l’aida à se relever. Le nain ne cessait de psalmodier ses idiots de neveux, tandis qu’il retira sa chemise désormais tâchée par son café. En deux jours seulement, il s’était pris deux fois son petit-déjeuner en pleine face…

Bilbon retint alors son souffle, admirant le torse velu du nain face à lui. Enfin, il pouvait admirer l’un des fantasmes de son esprit. Il prit alors en compte chaque muscle du nain, détaillant chaque parcelle du torse. Il y avait quelques cicatrices, mais au lieu de l’enlaidir, elles ne faisaient que le rendre plus attractif. Il avait deux gros pectoraux, recouverts de fins poils, descendant vers ses six abdominaux pour rejoindre son pubis, où il devinait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que des poils. Bilbon fut enlevé de sa rêverie lorsqu’il remarqua le regard de Thorin dirigé dans sa direction. Il rougit alors et baissa la tête, manquant alors le sourire en coin de ce dernier.

 _J’ai peut-être mes chances tout compte fait,_ pensa Thorin.

(Voici une image approximative trouvée sur le net qui correspond à peu près.)

Une heure après, la compagnie put quitter Bree pour continuer leur périple. Dwalin était revenu, l’air triomphant, la barbe de nouveau brune, tandis que Fili et Kili boitaient derrière lui, leurs visages complètement endoloris. Thorin semblait de bonne humeur, au grand choc de la compagnie, qui pensaient qu’il n’allait pas hésiter à étriper ses neveux. Quant à lui, Gandalf avait un léger sourire en coin, et une lueur amusée dans le regard. Alors qu’ils quittèrent le village, le temps se couvra, et il se mit à pleuvoir. Les nains grognèrent d’un commun accord, tandis que Bilbon sortit de sa besace une longue cape cirée en cuir, qu’il enroula autour de lui, devenant alors la proie de la jalousie des autres membres de la compagnie.

« Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre cette pluie, maître Gandalf ? » S’écria Dori en levant les mains en l’air.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Et si c’est ce que vous souhaitez, vous devrez alors vous trouver un autre magicien, maître Dori. » Répondit le magicien amusé.

« Il y en a d’autres, magiciens ? » Demanda alors Bilbon, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Gandalf lui lança un regard curieux, puis il répondit.

« Oui, nous sommes actuellement cinq. Tout d’abord, il y a Saruman le Blanc, le plus grand de notre ordre. Ensuite, il y a les deux mages bleus, dont j’ai complètement oublié les noms. Enfin, il y a le dernier, Radagast le brun ! »

 _Même pas capable de se souvenir des noms de Palando et Alatar…_ pensa Bilbon.

« Et ce Radagast, est-il un grand magicien ? Ou plutôt quelqu’un comme vous ? » Ne put s’empêcher de taquiner Bilbon.

Gandalf le darda d’un regard noir.

« C’est un grand magicien, à sa façon. Il aime la nature, et préfère la compagnie des animaux à celle des hommes. Il veille sur les grandes forêts de l’Est, et il a bien raison, car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ces forêts. » Finit-il par répondre, tandis que Bilbon mangeait les pommes pour son second petit-déjeuner.

 

Les heures s’écoulèrent, et ils finirent par arriver à l’ancienne tour d’Amon Sul, le mont venteux.

« Nous camperons la nuit ici ! » Ordonna Thorin.

C’est ainsi qu’ils passèrent la nuit dans les ruines de l’ancienne tour du Royaume d’Arnor. Bilbon en profita pour s’éclipser discrètement et parcourir les ruines alentours. Cet endroit fut un emplacement clé lors de la guerre entre les trois royaumes d’Arnor et le royaume d’Angmar.

 

L’histoire veut que cette tour ait abrité l’un des trois palantirs du Nord, qui permettait alors aux rois et lieutenants du Royaume d’Arnor de communiquer avec d’autres palantirs éparpillés. L’un de ces palantirs est celui d’Emyn Beraid, placé par Elendil en personne dans les grandes tours blanches bâties par Gil-Galad. Cette terre se situant juste à l’Ouest de la Comté, Bilbon n’avait pas hésité à la réclamé, ayant appartenu au royaume d’Arnor, en en faisant la nouvelle bordure ouest de la Comté. Il avait cependant découvert que cette pierre permettait majoritairement de voir Mithlond, et même au loin, la tour d’Avallónëe située à Tol Eressëa où le palantir principal se situe, au Valinor. Ayant reçu plein contrôle de la pierre par Arathorn, et étant un maître de la force, Bilbon avait pu facilement utiliser la pierre. Il aimait se rendre à Emyn Beraid pour utiliser ce palantir et observer la beauté de l’océan et de Valinor. En plus, il permettait d’espionner Mithlond. Malheureusement, la pierre n’était pas liée aux autres Palantirs de la Terre du Milieu, et ne servait donc pas à communiquer avec le palantir d’Amon Sul.

 

Tandis que Bilbon observait les ruines d’Amon Sul, il utilisa la force pour ressentir ce qu’il s’était passé à cet endroit. Un frisson le parcouru alors, et il eut un flash. Il vit alors une grande forteresse, avec un ancien roi humain tenant en ses mains le palantir d’Amon Sul. Il reconnut le roi, décrit dans des livres, Arveleg I, huitième roi d’Arthedain. Très vite, les images défilèrent, et il assista à la destruction de la forteresse par l’armée du Roi-Sorcier d’Angmar, et à l’assassinat d’Arveleg. Bilbon reprit alors son souffle, fatigué par les évènements passés auxquels il venait d’assister, comme s’il avait lui-même participé à cette guerre. Il continua d’investir l’ancienne tour, tandis que la compagnie était restée plus bas. La Force finit par le conduire vers une trappe cachée sous des gravats. Utilisant la force, il dégagea les décombres pour ouvrir la trappe et y découvrir un escalier. Il descendit alors, doucement, après avoir allumé l’une des torches situées sur le mur près de lui. Il avança doucement, et fut pris de nausée en découvrant des restes humains. Surement s’étaient-ils réfugiés lors du siège, mais les gravats ayant bouchés l’entrée, ils ne purent en sortir.

 

Alors qu’il avançait, il finit par entrer dans une grande pièce. Bilbon eut le souffle coupé en voyant ce qu’il y avait devant lui. De l’or, des coffres d’or, des armures humaines en acier, datant du début du troisième Âge, et le plus important, des livres. Au loin, il entendit la compagnie l’appeler. Il prit alors l’un des plus gros livres, sur lequel était écrit _L’histoire d’Elendil, fondateur des Royaumes Exilés_ , et un autre, plus petit nommé _L’histoire d’Amandil, dernier seigneur d’Andúnië._ Chacun de ces livres était rédigé en Adûnaic, la langue des numénoréens parlée pendant le Second Âge. Après avoir sécurisé son butin dans ses bras, il quitta vivement la pièce, referma la trappe et bloqua l’accès en y replaçant les gravats. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut retrouvé par nul autre que Nori.

« Eh bien alors maître Bilbon, où étiez-vous donc passé? » Demanda le voleur, puis il remarqua les livres dans ses mains, « Ha, mais qu’avez-vous là ? »

Bilbon le regarda attentivement, puis lui répondit.

«J’étais en train d’explorer les ruines lorsque j’ai trouvé ces deux livres dans un coin. Je compte bien les lire. »

Le nain hocha de la tête, puis repartit vers le campement. En arrivant au campement, Bilbon assista à une scène des plus amusantes. D’un côté il y avait Gandalf, de l’autre, tous les nains qui lui hurlaient dessus.

« A quoi jouez-vous ?! » Cria Thorin, soutenu par Balin et Ori.

« Ouais, vous auriez pu nous dire qu’on allait rencontrer quelqu’un d’important ! » Rajouta Dwalin, rouge de colère, « Franchement, j’vois pas c’qui m’retient de pas vous enfoncer votre bâton… »

A ces mots, Dori s’empressa de mettre ses mains sur les oreilles du jeune Ori, tandis que Kili et Fili encouragèrent Dwalin à mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Un seigneur ! Le Thain de la Comté qui plus est ! » Hurla Balin, le visage complètement rouge.

« Eh bien, c’est que…euh… »Tenta le magicien.

« En plus, il parait qu’il vous a pas vu depuis longtemps ! Vous nous aviez dit qu’il était au courant et avait déjà accepté ! » Rajouta le vieux nain.

« Puis, vous avez vu toute cette richesse ? On se serait cru à Erebor ! » Ne put s’empêcher de commenter Gloin.

« Par Mahal, j’sais pas c’qui m’empêche de vous étriper, vieux débris ! » Grogna Dwalin.

Le magicien semblait complètement perdu, c’est alors qu’il vit Bilbon, lui envoyant un regard suppliant. On pouvait facilement lire _Sauve moi_ dans son regard. Bilbon le prit alors en pitié.

 

Il décida alors de se racler la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Immédiatement, les nains se dispersèrent, et Thorin se jeta presque sur le hobbit.

« Où étiez-vous ?! » Demanda le nain d’un ton inquisiteur.

« Pour votre gouverne, j’étais en train d’explorer les ruines juste en-haut. »Répondit le hobbit.

« Ne vous éloignez pas de la compagnie, semi homme ! Je ne serai pas responsable s’il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. » Cracha presque le nain, repartant prestement vers le feu de camp.

Bilbon serra avec force les bouquins dans ses bras, grinçant des dents en suivant du regard le nain grincheux.

 _Franchement, pour qui se prend-il ?_ Pensa-t-il.

 

Alors qu’il se dirigea vers sa couchette, il fut accosté par Balin, Ori et Gandalf, le vieil homme remerciant du regard le hobbit.

« Dîtes moi maître Sacquet, où avez-vous eu ces livres ? » Demanda alors Balin.

Tous les nains de la compagnie, sauf Nori, tendirent alors l’oreille.

« J’ai trouvé ces livres cachés dans un coin dans les ruines de la tour. » Répondit simplement le Hobbit.

A ces mots, Gandalf haussa les sourcils, puis lu les titres des deux livres. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent aux titres.

« Etonnant. Mon cher Bilbon, vous avez trouvé de vraies reliques. » Complimenta le magicien, « Puis-je ? »

Bilbon regarda froidement le magicien et grogna. Gandalf recula alors sa main.

« Non ! Ils sont à moi, je les ai trouvé, et je serai le premier à les lire. Si vous voulez les lire, faudra attendre votre tour ! » Répondit sèchement Bilbon.

Les nains de la compagnie regardèrent la scène, amusés, éprouvant une vindicative jouissance au détriment du magicien.

Balin prit alors la parole.

« Maître Sacquet, je me targue d’être un érudit. Pourtant, je suis incapable de lire ce qu’il y a marqué sur ces livres. »

Ori hocha la tête en accord avec son maître.

« Je suppose que non. Voyez-vous, ces livres sont écrits en Adûnaic, l’ancienne langue des hommes de Numenor venus tout droit de Tol Eressëa, au-delà de la mer de l’ouest, pendant le Second Âge. Cette langue est encore parlée par les Dunedains et les elfes des Havres-Gris. »

« Euh…Comment avez-vous appris cette langue, maître Sacquet ? » Demanda timidement Ori.

Une fois de plus, les nains dirigèrent toute leur attention sur Bilbon.

« J’ai appris cette langue avec les Dunedains, puis j’ai approfondi mes connaissances auprès des elfes d’Emyn Beraid. » Répondit laconiquement le hobbit.

A la mention des elfes, les nains toussèrent.

« Est-ce que je pourrai apprendre cette langue ? » Fit le jeune Ori, secondé par Balin.

« Oui, je suppose. Ce n’est pas bien compliqué, attendu que l’Adûnaic est à l’origine du Westron. »

Sur ces paroles, Bilbon commença immédiatement la leçon pour Balin et Ori, étant aidé quelquefois par Gandalf.

Deux-trois heures s’écoulèrent, et il fut tard. Alors, on entendit des hurlements de wargs au loin. Ori semblait inquiet, et Kili et Fili décidèrent de l’effrayer.

« Ce sont des orcs. Ils viennent dans la nuit, silencieux… » Commença Kili

« Et ils vous égorgent, ni vu ni connu. Un vrai bain de sang. » Finit Fili.

Alors que Bilbon s’apprêtait à rassurer Ori, il fut interrompu par Thorin.

« Vous pensez qu’un raid d’orc est une plaisanterie ? »

« On ne pensait pas à mal. » Firent les deux neveux.

« Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ne connaissez rien du monde ! » Cracha Thorin.

Balin se rapprocha alors des deux jeunes nains.

« Faut pas lui en vouloir, mon gars. Thorin a plus de raisons que quiconque de haïr les orcs. »

A ce moment-là, chaque nain se tourna vers Balin, écoutant ce qu’il avait à dire.

« C’était il y a 142 ans, à la grande bataille d’Azanulbizar. Après avoir été exilé d’Erebor, notre roi, Thror, nous conduisit à l’ancien royaume de Khazad-Dum, mais l’endroit était déjà habité par des hordes d’orcs, dirigés par l’être le plus infâme, Azog le profanateur, un orc pâle qui s’était juré d’exterminer la lignée de Durin. » Balin ravala un sanglot,  « Il commença par décapiter le roi. Nous étions perdus et dispersés. C’est alors que je le vis. »

A ce moment-là, tout le monde dirigea son regard vers Thorin qui se tenait près de la falaise.

« Un jeune prince nain affrontant l’orc pâle. Il se battit vaillamment, et fut désarmé. Il récupéra alors une branche de chêne pour continuer son combat. Il finit alors par couper le bras gauche de l’orc. Azog était vaincu, et ses armées dispersées. Mais ce soir-là, il n’y eut aucuns chants, aucun festin. Nous étions fatigués et attristés par la mort de tant des nôtres. Puis, je vis Thorin, se tenant fier. C’est alors que je su. Il y en avait un que je suivrai. Il y en avait un, que j’appellerai Roi. »

A ce moment-là, Thorin se retourna, un halo de lumière lunaire autour de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, Bilbon fut fortement attiré par le nain à l’apparence chimérique.

« Et qu’est-il advenu de l’orc ? » Questionna Ori.

« Il est reparti mourir dans son trou ! » Répondit Thorin.

C’est alors que Bilbon repensa à l’orc pâle du Rude Hiver, celui dont le bras gauche était remplacé par une épée.

« Non, il ne l’est pas. » Dit-il tout doucement, mais il fut entendu par chacun des nains.

« Que dîtes-vous ? » Fit brusquement Thorin.

« J’ai dis que l’orc n’est pas mort ! » Répondit Bilbon.

« Et qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous qui n’avez jamais connu de guerre, protégé dans votre coin de paradis, comment pourriez-vous savoir si l’orc est mort ou non ? » Fit alors Thorin d’un ton sarcastique et empli de dédain.

Les yeux de Bilbon flashèrent complètement orange, et Thorin se recula d’un pas, ayant cru halluciner. Gandalf aussi vit les yeux de Bilbon, mais ne dit rien.

« Je le sais, car il y a seize ans… »Le hobbit serra alors des poings, « Il y a seize ans, pendant le Rude Hiver, la rivière Brandevin gela. Des loups blancs, des wargs et des orcs ont alors traversé la rivière pour nous attaquer et piller nos réserves. »

A ces mots, les nains retinrent leur respiration tandis que Gandalf baissa honteusement la tête.

« Plusieurs hobbits furent tués, dont ma mère. Elle fut déchiquetée, tandis que les orcs riaient. Ils étaient conduits par un orc pâle dont le bras gauche avait été coupé. Il l’avait fait remplacer par une sorte d’épée, plantée directement dans son épaule. »

« Et ton père ? » Demanda gentiment Gandalf.

« Mon père est mort avant ma naissance. » S’exclama le hobbit, ne remarquant pas le regard choqué de Gandalf et des autres nains. Bilbon n’avait pas même fait attention à ce lapsus, trop ému par les souvenirs concernant sa mère.

« Comment ça ? Pourtant, quand je t’ai vu il y a quarante ans, ton père était encore en vie. A moins que je ne sois fou, Bungo n’était pas mort. » Dit alors le magicien, les sourcils froncés, un regard inquiet en direction de Bilbon.

« Gandalf…Bungo était mon père adoptif. » Révéla alors Bilbon, choquant le vieux magicien.

« Que..quoi ? Mais alors, qui est ton vrai père ? » Balbutia le vieil homme, complètement surpris.

Les nains continuèrent d’écouter la conversation, certains regardant le jeune hobbit avec de la peine et de la pitié. Quant à lui, Thorin lança un regard surpris en direction de Bilbon, qui se transforma vite en un regard compréhensif. Tout compte fait, ce hobbit n’était pas si différent de lui.

 

Bilbon prit alors une grande bouffée d’air frais, et se mit à révéler le peu qu’il savait, en omettant quelques informations et en altérant la vérité. Son père était un seigneur humain, nommé Valkorion, qui mourut avant la naissance de Bilbon. Bungo décida alors de l’adopter en se mariant à Belladone, et c’est ainsi que naquit Bilbon Sacquet Took. Gandalf était complètement effaré, tandis que les nains regardaient Bilbon d’un autre œil. De ce qu’ils avaient compris, Bilbon était donc de la famille dirigeante de la Comté, en plus d’une famille noble humaine.

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question, Bilbon. Qu’est-il advenu de Bungo ? »

Bilbon ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis répondit.

« Mon père adoptif, Bungo Sacquet, a disparu peu après l’enterrement de ma mère. Nous supposons qu’il était fou de chagrin, et qu’il n’a pas supporté de me voir, alors que je ressemble tant à Belladone. Je suppose qu’il serait resté, si j’étais son vrai fils. Les rumeurs disent qu’il est parti dans la vieille forêt, et n’en est jamais revenu. » Finit alors tristement Bilbon.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les nains se dispersèrent pour aller se coucher, tandis que Gandalf fuma sa pipe, encore en état de choc. De son côté, Thorin s’approcha de Bilbon.

« Maître Sacquet, puis-je vous parler en privé ? » Demanda le nain.

Bilbon hocha de la tête et suivit le nain un peu plus loin. Thorin regarda Bilbon droit dans les yeux.

« Je souhaiterai m’excuser concernant mon comportement. Il semblerait que je vous ai mal jugé, et j’en suis désolé. »

Bilbon regarda Thorin, légèrement choqué par les paroles du nain. Enfin, il lui sourit et répondit.

« J’accepte vos excuses. Et je préfère qu’on m’appelle Bilbon. »

Thorin lui sourit en retour.

« Dans ce cas-là, appelez-moi Thorin. »

Ils se sourirent alors, s’observant droit dans les yeux. Thorin fut le premier à détourner du regard, rougissant légèrement. Ils finirent par retourner à leurs couchettes respectives, tandis que Gandalf monta la garde pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur route. Bilbon en profita pour commencer la lecture du livre sur Amandil. Il apprit l’importance de cet illustre personnage. Amandil fut le dernier seigneur d’Andúnië et chef des fidèles, les numénoréens qui continuaient de vénérer les Valars. Il fut aussi le seul personnage important de Numénor qui refusa de se plier à la volonté de Sauron. Il organisa alors une fuite avec le restant des fidèles envers les Valars en direction de la Terre du Milieu, tandis que son cousin, Ar-Pharazôn, le roi de Numénor, déclara la guerre aux Valars en envoyant sa flotte sur Valinor. La folie d’Ar-Pharazôn entraina la chute de Numénor et sa destruction, ayant entrainé le courroux des Valars et d’Eru en personne. Cependant, le livre se finit avec une touche de tristesse. Il semblerait qu’Amandil ne soit pas parti en direction de la Terre du Milieu, et que lui et trois hommes fidèles se dirigèrent vers l’Ouest et non l’Est, comme son fils Elendil et le reste de son peuple. Alors que Bilbon finit le livre, il décida de regarder le nom de l’auteur. Quel fut son étonnement en lisant le nom d’Elendil sur le livre. Il tenait dans ses mains un livre écrit par Elendil en personne.

 

Bilbon fut tellement distrait qu’il ne remarqua par Gandalf s’approcher avec son cheval.

« Je vois que ce livre a été écrit par Elendil. Je ne savais pas qu’il avait écrit des livres. »

Bilbon tourna son regard vers Gandalf.

« Moi non plus. En tout cas, l’histoire est très intéressante. Souhaitez-vous le lire ? »

Gandalf se mit alors à sourire au jeune hobbit en hochant de la tête. Bilbon lui tendit le livre en question, puis il sortit de sa besace le deuxième livre, celui concernant Elendil. Immédiatement, il lut le nom de l’auteur. Le livre avait été écrit par un dénommé Malbeth.

« Gandalf, connaissez-vous le nom de cet auteur ? Malbeth ? » Demanda Bilbon au vieux magicien.

A ces paroles, Gandalf se retourna brusquement.

« Malbeth, vous dîtes ? Hm… » Il fit mine de réfléchir « J’ai connu Malbeth. C’était un grand voyant. Jamais encore un voyant n’avait pu prédire avec autant de précision. Il prédit la chute d’Arnor, la mort d’Arvedui et bien des choses. C’était un homme sage, qui disait toujours la vérité. En y repensant, son nom lui convient bien. »

Bofur et Nori qui écoutaient ne purent s’empêcher de demander ce que voulait dire le magicien.

« C’est très simple. Malbeth en Sindarin veut dire Parole d’or. De plus, il donna son nom à Arvedui, qui veut dire Dernier Roi en Sindarin. »

Les nains furent bouche bée. D’autres, qui avaient entendu la réponse de Gandalf, commentèrent le fait que des hommes étaient nommés en langue des elfes. De son côté, Bilbon savait déjà ce que voulait dire leurs noms. Il savait aussi qu’Arathorn voulait dire _Aigle Royal_ , et qu’Aragorn voulait dire _Valeur Royale_. Il se mit alors à penser à tous les autres livres se trouvant actuellement dans la salle qu’il avait découverte. Evidemment, l’or fut pris en compte, car après tout, il faut bien alimenter le trésor royal, et Lobelia serait plus que ravie de pouvoir compter tout ça. Il décida d’informer dès que possible ses conseillers pour qu’ils puissent aller récupérer ce trésor.

 

Lentement, le soleil commença sa descente, et les membres de la compagnie virent au loin une ferme vers laquelle ils se dirigèrent.


	8. Question: Smutt ou pas ?

Souhaitez-vous une scène d'ordre intime entre Bilbon et Thorin à Fondcombe? 


	9. Des Trolls? Bha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des Trolls, un secret partiellement dévoilé et des elfes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, voici la suite. Je souhaite préciser que les prochains chapitres sont déjà prêts, je souhaite simplement en garder sous le coude :D
> 
> Ha, et dans cette fiction, Glamdring est légèrement plus petite, environ 1m05 au lieu d'1m20, et elle est utilisée plus comme une Claymore ou épée Batarde par Bilbon.

« Nous camperons ici. » Ordonna Thorin.

 

La Compagnie venait d’arriver dans une ferme abandonnée, dont la structure était complètement endommagée, comme si qu’elle avait été balayée par quelque chose d’immense. Gandalf fut le premier à remarquer cet état de fait, ainsi que Bilbon. Gandalf décida de parler à Thorin, tandis que Bilbon décida d’espionner les deux individus.

« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici. Il y avait encore des fermiers il y a peu, une famille ! Quelque chose s’est produit, je n’aime pas ça. » Dit alors le magicien.

« Nous sommes fatigués, Gandalf. Tant que nous restons ensemble, nous ne risquons rien. Nous camperons ici. » Répondit le nain, d’un ton sans appel.

Le vieil homme fronça des sourcils, puis il dit d’un sourire mystérieux.

« Nous pourrions continuer, jusqu’à la Vallée Cachée. Là-bas, nous pourrons nous reposer et nous réapprovisionner. Nous pourrons même demander conseil au Seigneur Elrond. »

Thorin darda le magicien d’un regard noir, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

« Vous voulez que nous nous réfugions chez les elfes ? Jamais, je refuse d’approcher les elfes, et je mettrai la vie de ma compagnie entre leurs mains encore moins. Plutôt mourir ! » Répondit alors brusquement Thorin.

« Votre fierté vous conduira à votre perte ! » Tonna alors le magicien, qui partit alors d’un pas décida vers son cheval, l’air mécontent, les sourcils froncés.

Bilbon, qui s’était caché et avait réduit sa présence par la Force, le suivit alors.

« Gandalf, où allez-vous ? » Demanda le hobbit.

« Chercher la compagnie de la seule personne sensée, maître Sacquet ! » Cria le magicien, tout en grimpant sur sa monture.

« Qui donc ? » Fit alors le cambrioleur.

« Moi-même ! » Répondit le vieil homme, tandis qu’il s’éloigna à cheval.

Bilbon le regarda partir, les yeux plissés. Il fit alors à haute voix.

« Je me sens insulté ! Et moi alors, je ne compte pas ? »

Bofur, qui était arrivé derrière-lui fit alors.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître Sacquet. Les magiciens sont bizarres, ils disparaissent souvent pour revenir quand bon leur chante. »

Bilbon envoya un regard amusé en direction du nain avec son chapeau. Au loin, on entendit Thorin ordonner à Bombur de préparer le repas.

 

La nuit tomba alors, et les nains étaient regroupés autour du feu, sauf Kili et Fili qui étaient en train de surveiller les poneys. Tandis que Bombur continuait de touiller le ragoût qu’il avait préparé, Bilbon continuait d’observer Thorin du coin de l’œil. Toute la journée, il n’avait cessé de penser au corps musclé du nain qu’il avait pu voir à l’auberge. Il devait avouer que sa libido était très active, et n’ayant jamais dépensé sa frustration sexuelle, il était presque à sa limite. Il ne cessait de penser au nain, mais à chaque fois, il se retenait, se rappelant alors le caractère de cochon de cet ours mal léché. Bilbon décida de continuer la leçon d’Adûnaic de Balin et Ori, et, à son plus grand étonnement, fut rejoint pas Dori, qui voulait sans doute garder un œil sur son plus jeune frère. C’est alors qu’il fut interrompu par Bombur.

« Maître Sacquet, pourriez-vous apporter ces bols à Kili et Fili ? »

« Avec plaisir, maître Bombur. » Répondit le hobbit, prenant en ses mains les deux bols pour partir en direction des poneys. Il ne remarqua pas le regard de Thorin sur son postérieur.

 

Lorsque Bilbon arriva près de Kili et Fili, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Les deux nains semblaient de pierre, figés, le regard écarquillé en direction des Poneys.

« Voici vos repas. » Fit alors le roi, « Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Il y avait 16 poneys. »Commença Fili.

« Et maintenant, il n’y en a plus que 14. » Finit Kili.

Bilbon se raidit instantanément, tentant de comprendre la situation. _Comment deux poneys ont fait pour disparaitre ?_ Pensa-t-il, _Et surtout, comment ça se fait que ces deux idiots n’aient rien vu._

« Comment vous avez fait pour rater deux poneys ? » Demanda alors le hobbit, le ton plein de reproches.

A ces mots, les deux nains rougirent honteusement. Kili prit vite la parole.

« On était très fatigué, et on pensait que rien n’arriverait si on dormait un peu. » Balbutia-t-il.

Bilbon repéra facilement le mensonge, il arqua alors un sourcil en direction des deux nains.

« Vraiment ? Bizarrement, je n’en crois pas un traitre mot. » Répondit le hobbit, « Je veux la vérité, maintenant ! »

Les deux nains rougirent de plus belle. Bilbon décida de les observer plus attentivement. Il remarqua alors le haut froissé de Kili, sa ceinture desserré et des feuilles dans ses cheveux. De son côté, Fili avaient les cheveux complètement en bataille, les pommettes rouges, le souffle court et un léger bleu sur le visage

« Dis-moi Kili » Commença-t-il, « Ça t’arrive souvent de te battre avec ton frère. Il est évident que par vos tenues plus que débraillées, et votre nervosité que vous n’avez pas dormi. »

Les deux nains rougirent de plus belle.

« Je…Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez, on était juste en train de s’entrainer. » Dit alors Fili.

« Oui, c’est ça. » Rajouta Kili, « On voulait savoir qui était… »

Bilbon l’interrompit alors,

« Peu importe vos raisons. Par contre, va falloir vite retrouver ces poneys, sinon, je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour tout expliquer à votre oncle. »

Immédiatement après, les deux frères se raidirent, apeurés par la réaction possible de leur oncle. Quelques secondes après, des pas lourds furent entendus. Les trois individus se cachèrent derrière un tronc d’arbre. C’est alors qu’ils virent un troll des montagnes avec deux poneys.

« Vous avez raté un troll de deux tonnes ? Franchement, vous ne deviez pas y aller de main morte pour ne pas remarquer un troll de trois mètres qui fait trembler le sol en marchant ! » Leur chuchota Bilbon, un regard courroucé sur le visage.

Encore une fois, les deux nains rougirent, puis ils blanchirent en comprenant les implications. Des trolls des montagnes se trouvaient près de leur camp. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le troll, le suivant discrètement, accompagnés de Bilbon. Ils finirent par le suivre dans une petite clairière où il y avait deux autres trolls, dont un avec un napperon en train de cuisiner un ragoût.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Kili.

« Maître Bilbon, attendu que vous êtes notre cambrioleur, je pense que ce serait un excellent entrainement pour vous que de voler les poneys. » Dit alors Fili.

Immédiatement après, Kili hocha la tête vigoureusement. Bilbon lança un regard surpris vers Fili.

« Bien, bien. J’vais m’en occuper. En attendant, allez prévenir votre oncle ! »

A ces mots, les deux nains partirent. Une fois partis, Bilbon entra dans la clairière.

 

« Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui et, le diable m'emporte ! Ça m'a tout l'air de devoir être encore du mouton demain. » Dit l’un des trolls.

« C’est pas des moutons, ce sont des canassons ! » Répondit celui qui tenait les deux poneys.

Il sécurisa alors son butin dans un enclos bâti à la va-vite. Juste après, Bilbon fit son entrée dans la clairière.

« Bien le bonsoir ! » Salua-t-il.

Les trois trolls le regardèrent bouche-bée.

« Euh, Bonsoir…Vous êtes qui ? » Répondit le troll cuisinier.

« Je m’appelle Bilbon Sacquet, et je suis un hobbit. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

L’un des trolls, qui avait un œil aveuglé lui répondit alors.

« Moi c’est Tom, le cuistot c’est William, et l’enrhumé c’est Bert. »

« Enchanté ! » Fit Bilbon. Intérieurement, le Hobbit était amusé de voir la stupidité des trolls.

Bilbon manipulait avec doigté l’esprit des trolls pour qu’aucun ne l’attaque. Quelques secondes après, à son plus grand chagrin, les nains entrèrent avec fracas dans la clairière, brandissant leurs armes et poussant des hurlements de guerre. Les trolls réagirent immédiatement et un combat s’ensuit. Au bout de deux-trois minutes, les trolls capturèrent Ori, et menacèrent de l’écarteler si les nains ne baissaient pas leurs armes. Pendant ce temps-là, Bilbon avait observé la scène, complètement amusé. Thorin et les nains jetèrent leurs armes au sol, et ils furent déshabillés par les trolls puis enfournés dans des sacs. Les nains remarquèrent bien vite que les trolls avaient soigneusement évités Bilbon.

« Pourquoi vous le capturez pas ? » S’écria un Fili indigné, tandis que les nains hurlèrent de concert.

« Ouais ! Pourquoi vous n’attrapez pas le hobbit ? » Hurla à son tour Kili.

Les trois trolls se retournèrent alors en direction de Bilbon. Bilbon roula des yeux, et décida, en espérant ne pas le regretter plus tard, de révéler une partie de ses pouvoirs. Il souleva alors par la Force William et l’étrangla en moins de trois secondes. D’un coup, un froid s’abattit sur la clairière. Les nains avaient les yeux sortis de leurs orbites, les mâchoires tombantes, observant Bilbon avec stupeur. De leur côté, les trolls étaient complètement effrayés. C’est alors que Bert hurla en pointant du doigt Bilbon.

« Un sorcier ! C’est un sorcier ! »

Tout à coup, Tom se rua sur Bilbon pour venger son frère mort. Bilbon ne perdit pas un instant, il balança un éclair en direction du troll, lui grillant instantanément le cerveau, aussi petit soit-il. Le troll retomba mollement sur le sol, mort. Bert courut alors en direction de la forêt, mais Bilbon le souleva facilement avec la Force, rapprochant le troll près de lui.

« Franchement, c’est un manque de courtoisie que de pointer de son gros vilain doigt une personne. » Dit alors le hobbit, d’un ton sombre et inquiétant.

A ces paroles, les nains se raidirent, inquiets. Jamais encore n’avait-il entendu le hobbit parler ainsi. Il semblait maléfique, dangereux. Ils eurent tous la chair de poule, et certains comme Ori étaient légèrement apeurés. Le hobbit fit alors un geste de la main, et brisa la nuque du troll. Ensuite, il envoya le corps du troll dans la forêt, détruisant au passage quelques arbres. Il se tourna alors vers les nains en sacs.

« Je suppose que vous avez des questions. » Fit Bilbon.

Les nains le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. C’est Thorin qui prit en premier la parole.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça, Bilbon ? »

« Hm. Je ne vous ai pas tout révélé concernant mon père. » Commença le hobbit. Il utilisa alors son pouvoir pour ramener un tronc d’arbre près de lui et s’asseoir dessus.

« Voyez-vous, je vous ai dit que mon père était humain. A vrai dire, il était plus qu’humain. »

« C’était quoi alors ? Un sorcier ? Un nécromancien ? Autre chose ? » Fit Balin.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que m’a dit ma mère, c’est qu’il était très puissant. Je pense donc que c’était un sorcier, et un sorcier très puissant. »

Les nains hochèrent la tête. Nori fut le premier à répondre.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l’avoir dit ? »

Bilbon le regarda, puis il répondit.

« Disons simplement que c’est un grand secret. Comprenez que Gandalf ne sait rien de tout ça. Et je préfèrerais qu’il n’en sache rien. »

Les nains s’observèrent entre eux, puis Dwalin prit la parole.

« Et comment peut-on savoir que vous allez rien nous faire ? Vous pourriez très bien nous tuer ! » Dit alors le nain, le ton méfiant.

D’autres nains hochèrent la tête, en accord avec Dwalin.

« C’est vrai, j’aurai pu. Pourtant, je viens de vous sauver, ça devrait compter, non ? » Répondit le Hobbit.

A ces mots, Thorin l’observa plus attentivement _. Il aurait pu nous tuer, mais ne l’a pas fait. Peut-être qu’on aura plus de chance de vaincre la bête maintenant_. Pensa le nain.

« Et quels sont vos pouvoirs ? » Fit Dori, interrompant les pensées de Thorin.

Bilbon se mit alors à sourire, puis il décida de faire une démonstration. D’un coup, il souleva les nains, en faisant crier certains, puis il abaissa les sacs, libérant ainsi les pauvres hères.

« Voici l’un de mes pouvoirs. Je peux contrôler les objets par la pensée. Et comme vous avez pu le voir, je peux aussi contrôler les éclairs. Je suis sûr qu’avec du temps, je pourrai faire bien plus. Il faut avouer que la Comté manque de dangers, et que je n’ai donc pas eu à recourir à mes pouvoirs bien souvent. »

Les nains désormais au sol et libérés se consultèrent tout en se rhabillant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se tournèrent vers Bilbon en souriant.

« Vous êtes pardonnés, maître Sacquet. On comprend l’importance de votre secret, et nous jurons de ne rien révéler. » Fit alors Thorin, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

Bilbon rougit légèrement, puis il hocha de la tête.

« Je vous remercie. Sur ce, je pense que… » Bilbon s’arrêta alors, repensant à un livre qu’il avait lu concernant les trolls. Si sa mémoire était bonne, les trolls ne pouvaient voyager de jour sous peine d’être transformer en pierres. Ils devaient donc avoir un repère pas loin. Il vit alors une clé juste à côté du cadavre de William. Utilisant la Force, il fit voler la clé jusqu’à lui.

Les nains observèrent le manège, tentant de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Bilbon s’était interrompu. Ils virent alors une clé voler jusqu’à la main du sorcier hobbit.

« Une clé ! Mais bien-sûr ! » Fit le hobbit, « Les trolls ne pouvaient voyager de jour, ils devaient donc avoir un repère ! »

Bilbon utilisa alors la Force pour scruter les environs. Il ressentit au loin Gandalf, s’approchant assez vite. Enfin, il ressentit une sorte de cave, avec une porte. Il prit immédiatement la direction de la caverne, suivit de près par les nains. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte que Bilbon ouvra avec la clé. D’un coup, une odeur putride fut sentie, et l’origine était facile à déterminer.

« Pouah ! Ca empeste ! » Cria Dori, tandis que Bifur hurlait en Khuzdul.

La Compagnie entra alors dans l’antre des trolls, et virent alors le butin qu’ils avaient amassés. Il y avait deux coffres remplis d’or ainsi qu’un râtelier. Sans compter les ossements de moutons qui trainaient un peu partout. Les nains se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le trésor, tandis que Bilbon se précipita sur le râtelier. Il pouvait sentir des lames puissantes, et il comptait bien s’en emparer. Thorin le suivait, ayant lui aussi remarqué les armes. Il attrapa alors une épée qu’il sortit de son fourreau, et eut une mine dégoutée en voyant l’origine elfique. Quant à lui, Bilbon avait attrapé une autre épée, tout aussi grande que celle de Thorin. Il la reconnut immédiatement, la lame étant dans bien des livres.

« Quelle chance ! » S’exclama-t-il.

« Chance ? Bah, vous parlez de chance ! Des lames elfiques ! » Répondit brusquement Thorin, commençant en replacer l’arme sur le râtelier.

« Bien-sûr que c’est de la chance ! Vous ne reconnaissez pas ces lames ? » Fit alors Bilbon, stoppant Thorin, « La lame que vous tenez, Thorin, n’est autre que Orcrist, le fendoir à Gobelins ! C’est une lame datant du premier âge, fabriquée par les Noldors à Gondolin ! Elle est capable de pourfendre un Balrog, et même un dragon ! »

A ces mots, Thorin sortit entièrement la lame de son fourreau, et l’observa attentivement. Il décida alors de l’attacher à sa ceinture. Même si c’était une lame elfique, il n’allait pas cracher sur une lame capable de transpercer Smaug.

« Et la vôtre ? » Demanda alors le nain.

« La mienne ? C’est Glamdring, le marteau à têtes. Elle a appartenu à Turgon, le roi de Gondolin ! Elle est aussi célèbre que la vôtre, et elle a les mêmes particularités. Ce sont des lames enchantées, qui brillent lorsque des orcs et des gobelins sont proches. » Répondit avec entrain le hobbit.

Alors qu’il se prépara à partir, après que les nains aient fini d’enterrer leur trésor, il bouta sur une lame cachée au sol. Il l’attrapa, et remarqua immédiatement qu’elle était faite du même métal que les autres. Cependant, elle était plus petite, étant soit une épée courte, soit une dague. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de dagues dans un livre traitant de la guerre des gobelins. Elles étaient très répandues, et bien souvent, allaient de pair avec une épée. Il analysa alors le pommeau de la dague, et remarqua avec effarement qu’elle ressemblait beaucoup à Orcrist. Il hésita à donner la dague à Thorin, mais préféra la garder. D’une certaine façon, il avait l’impression qu’en gardant cette dague, il serait plus proche de Thorin.

 

Ils sortirent de la caverne, où ils furent accueillis par Gandalf, qui se demandait où ils étaient passés. Bilbon remarqua le regard méfiant du magicien, qui avait dû trouver les corps des trolls. Bofur s’empressa alors de raconter à Gandalf comment ils avaient réussis à tuer les trolls en les empoisonnant grâce à Bilbon. Gandalf envoya un regard curieux en sa direction, mais il décida d’accepter l’explication des nains. Bilbon poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement, heureux de savoir que Gandalf n’avait trouvé que les deux premiers corps, et non pas le troisième que Bilbon avait jeté au loin. C’est alors qu’ils furent interrompus par des cris.

« Au meurtre ! Aux voleurs ! Assassins ! »

Tout à coup, un magicien en robe marron arriva devant la Compagnie, sur une luge tirée par des lapins. Les nains sortirent leurs armes, et Gandalf s’écria.

« Tout va bien, c’est Radagast le brun ! »

A ces paroles, les nains laissèrent retomber leurs armes, tandis que les deux magiciens s’éloignèrent pour discuter. Quant à lui, Bilbon se dirigea vers Bofur.

« Merci maître Bofur, de m’avoir couvert. » Fit le hobbit, puis il se retourna vers les autres nains, « En fait, merci  à tous de n’avoir rien dit. »

A ces mots, les nains sourirent et certains hochèrent la tête. Thorin regardait Bilbon, une légère touche d’affection dans le regard, qui disparue très vite après l’entente d’un hurlement.

« C’était des loups ? » Fit alors Ori.

« Pas des loups ! » Hurla alors Dwalin.

Tout à coup, un warg apparu sur la colline les surplombant et se jeta sur les nains. Il se prit alors une flèche dans la tête, courtoisie de Kili. Gandalf se précipita vers Thorin.

« A qui avez-vous parlé de notre quête? » Demanda Gandalf.

« A personne ! Pourquoi ? » Répondit Thorin.

« Nous sommes pourchassés ! » Fit alors le magicien.

Les nains se regroupèrent très vite, formant un pack. C’est alors que Radagast prit la parole.

« Je vais les éloigner ! » Cria-t-il.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais les distancer, ce sont des wargs de Gundabad ! » Répondit Gandalf, alarmé.

Le magicien recouvert de fiente d’oiseau sourit.

« Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Qu’ils essaient donc pour voir ! »

Sur ces paroles, le magicien dément monta sur sa luge et partit, entrainant derrière lui les wargs et orcs qui les montaient. La Compagnie ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea prestement vers les poneys qui étaient encore dans l’enclos des trolls. Ils chevauchèrent alors, suivant Gandalf sur son cheval. Très vite, ils rejoignirent une plaine, et virent au loin le magicien brun poursuivi par un groupe de chevaucheurs de wargs. La Compagnie continua de suivre  Gandalf jusqu’à une crevasse, à peine large pour laisser passer les poneys. Au loin, ils entendirent un cor elfe retentir. Aucun ne vit le sourire du magicien. Lentement, la compagnie suivit le vieil homme à travers le dédale, pour finalement en sortir, et être accueillis par une vue des plus formidables.

 

Bilbon connaissait bien cette vue, étant déjà venu ici.

« Nous voici dans la Vallée d’Imladris, que vous connaissez peut-être sous un autre nom. » Dit pompeusement Gandalf.

Bilbon ne put s’empêcher de répondre.

« Fondcombe. »


	10. La Vallée Cachée d'Imladris...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des elfes, encore des elfes, toujours des elfes...et des nains! Bha, Gandalf fera pas le fier bien longtemps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarquez le changement de catégorie xD Bientôt: Du smutt ! Mais pas tout de suite xD Prochain chapitre, je sais, j'suis sadique x)

 

 _« Hey ! »_ (Sindarin)

 **« Hey ! »** (Khuzdul)

 

La Compagnie était entrée dans la Vallée Cachée d’Imladris. Les nains étaient visiblement mécontents, Bilbon était ravi, tandis que Gandalf arborait un air suffisant, les yeux brillants. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, fit de l’entêtement d’un certain nain. Après tout, ce n’est pas un Maïar vieux de plusieurs milliers d’années qui allait se laisser dicter par un roi pétulant.

Thorin ne cessait de dévisager Gandalf, l’air furieux, un regard noir. Les membres de la Compagnie s’attendaient presque à voir Thorin se transformer en Smaug pour ne faire qu’une bouchée du vieil homme. Ils s’éloignèrent très vite du nain en colère, tandis que ce dernier s’écriait à perdre haleine sur le magicien.

« C’était votre plan depuis le début ! Un piège, vous nous avez piégés ! J’aurais dû me douter que vous ne seriez pas rebuté par mon refus ! » Hurla Thorin envers le magicien.

De son côté, Bilbon grinça légèrement des dents, la voix de Thorin étant si forte qu’il en avait mal aux oreilles. Cependant, Bilbon ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire malicieusement au malheur du vieil homme. Franchement, vu le caractère irascible des nains, il aurait dû se douter qu’il n’allait pas être épargné par l’énergumène qui lui arrivait à peine au niveau de la poitrine. Quant à lui, Gandalf semblait satisfait, malgré les hululements criards du nain colérique.

« Vous nous avez emmené chez nos ennemis ! » Rajouta Thorin.

« La seule inimitié ici est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ! » Tonna alors le Magicien, regard de haut le nain.

A ces mots, le nain ferma prestement la bouche pour à la place, n’envoyer qu’un regard sombre vers le vieux magicien. Peu après, la Compagnie se mit à descendre le chemin gravé dans la falaise pour arriver à un pont menant directement à l’une des entrées de Fondcombe. Tout le long, les nains ne cessaient de critiquer l’endroit, se moquant de l’architecture, ou bien du manque de fortifications.

« Vous savez, contrairement aux nains, les elfes n’ont pas besoin de fortifications. » Ne put s’empêcher de rajouter Bilbon.

Les nains se mirent à rire, sauf Ori, qui demanda alors la raison pour laquelle Bilbon avait dit cela.

« C’est très simple, Ori. Les elfes de Fondcombe sont avant tout des érudits et des gardiens du savoir. De ce fait, ils sont versés dans la magie, et c’est cette magie qui protège leurs bordures. Comment croyez-vous que les elfes aient repérés les orcs si loin de leur vallée ? La magie des elfes leur permet de savoir qui entre sur leur territoire. De plus, elle est assez puissante pour repousser leurs ennemis, s’ils le décident. » Répondit Bilbon, amusé en voyant les nains ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement.

Les nains finirent par se taire, tandis que Gandalf arborait un petit sourire narquois. Ils finirent par travers le pont et arriver devant un escalier sur un patio de pierre, gardé par des sentinelles en armures. C’est alors que Lindir fit son apparition, descendant les escaliers avec grâce. Il était vêtu d’une splendide robe bleu nuit, aux longues manches, et portait un diadème. Il remarqua immédiatement Gandalf.

 _« Gandalf ! »_ S’exprima l’elfe, agréablement surpris.

 _« Lindir ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! »_ Répondit le magicien tout content.

Alors qu’ils commençaient à parler, Bilbon sortit de groupe de nains pour s’approcher de Lindir. En le voyant, Lindir ne put s’empêcher de se mettre immédiatement à genoux et de se prosterner.

 _« Mes Salutations, votre majesté. Nous n’étions pas au courant de votre visite. »_ Fit l’elfe d’un ton solennel, souriant tout de même envers le hobbit.

A ces mots, les yeux de Gandalf s’écarquillèrent, stupéfaits. Maintenant, les pièces s’assemblaient, et le magicien comprenait enfin la réaction des hobbits, des Dunedains et maintenant des elfes. Depuis le début, Bilbon était Roi, et il ne lui avait rien dit ! Quant à lui, Bilbon était heureux de savoir que les nains ne parlaient pas elfique, il n’avait surement pas envie de traiter avec le comportement irascible de Thorin dans un avenir proche. Il préfèrerait attendre un peu avant de dévoiler le pot aux roses. Surement à Vert-Bois, car connaissant Thranduil, ce dernier n’hésitera pas à tout dévoiler, juste pour énerver les nains et se moquer d’eux.

 _« Bonjour Lindir. Je vous prierai de garder le secret, les nains m’accompagnant ne sachant strictement rien de mon titre. Ils pensent simplement que je suis un riche seigneur hobbit. »_ Répondit Bilbon, souriant légèrement.

Les nains réagirent immédiatement en entendant leur hobbit parler en Sindarin. Certains avaient leurs mâchoires décrochées, mais la plupart semblaient méfiant. Leur haine des elfes faisant qu’ils se méfiaient de tous ceux qui parlait elfique. Thorin fut évidemment le plus suspicieux de tous, mais il ne put s’empêcher d’être d’autant plus attiré par le hobbit, et s’imagina alors Bilbon parlant en Khuzdul. La simple pensée qu’il puisse parler en Khuzdul, voire un jour prononcé son nom véritable le fit frissonner, et tout son sang se dirigea d’un commun accord vers une seule et unique zone, en-dessous de sa ceinture. Immédiatement après, il se mit à blanchir, se rappelant où il était, et pensa alors à Thranduil pour perdre instantanément toute envie sexuelle. Au moins, cet elfe servait à quelque chose !

 _« Le seigneur Elrond n’est pas ici. »_ Fit Lindir envers Gandalf, puis il se tourna vers Bilbon, _« Cependant, vous pouvez patienter à l’intérieur. Votre chambre est toujours prête, mon seigneur. »_

Bilbon ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Une chose qu’il appréciait particulièrement avec les elfes était leur prévenance. Ils étaient toujours prêts, et Bilbon aimant venir à Fondcombe pour profiter de la Bibliothèque, ou bien discuter avec Elrond, Lindir, voire Erestor, avait une chambre définitive.

 _« Et où est le seigneur Elrond ? »_ Répondit alors le magicien.

Comme par hasard, une corne elfe retentit, et des cavaliers arrivèrent. Les nains, toujours aussi méfiant se mirent alors en garde.

 **« En garde ! »** Cria alors Thorin, tandis que les nains se regroupaient en un pack serré. Ils avaient attrapé Bilbon pour le mettre au centre, tandis que Gandalf restait sur le côté, complètement amusé. Quant à lui, Bilbon n’était pas du tout content. Les cavaliers entourèrent alors la Compagnie, avec à leur tête, le seigneur Elrond.

«Gandalf ! » Fit alors le seigneur elfe.

« Seigneur Elrond ! »Répondit le vieil homme, _« Où étiez-vous ? »_

 _« Nous chassions un groupe d’orcs, venus du Sud. »_ Déclara l’elfe tout en descendant de son cheval, _« Nous en avons tué quelques-uns à proximité de l’entrée Secrète. »_ , puis il sera le vieil homme dans ses bras tout en lui faisant la bise dans un traditionnel accueil elfique.

« Il est étrange que des orcs s’approchent si près de nos frontières. » Fit alors l’elfe en Westeron, « Quelque chose, ou quelqu’un les a attiré par ici. »

Gandalf ne put s’empêcher de sourire, tandis que Bilbon se débattait pour sortit du troupeau de nains.

« Il se peut que ce soit nous. » Répondit Gandalf.

A ce moment-là, Thorin s’avança vers le seigneur elfe.

« Bienvenue, Thorin, fils de Thrain. » Fit alors Elrond solennellement.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. » Répondit le nain sur un ton quelque peu grossier.

« Vous ressemblez à votre Grand-père. J’ai connu Thror, lorsqu’il était Roi sous la Montagne. »

« Vraiment ? Il n’a encore jamais fait mention de vous. » Ne put s’empêcher de répondre le nain avec dédain.

Bilbon en avait marre, et réussit alors à se dégager des autres nains, et il se dirigea prestement vers Elrond.

 _« Elrond, mon ami, comment allez-vous ? »_ Fit alors le hobbit, d’un ton badin.

Elrond fut agréablement surpris de voir Bilbon parmi les nains, et il comprit immédiatement que ça devait être lié à Gandalf.

 _« Bilbon, je suis content de vous revoir. Vous ne deviez arriver que dans une semaine ! »_ Répondit l’elfe, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu’il s’agenouilla devant le hobbit pour lui attraper le visage et frotter doucement leurs nez ensembles, dans le plus pur style hobbit, _« J’espère en apprendre plus sur votre étrange compagnie. »_

Bilbon ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il appréciait vraiment le seigneur Elrond, et les elfes de Fondcombe en général. D’une certaine façon, il appréciait tous les elfes, quoi qu’il fût assez neutre concernant ceux de la Lorien, surtout à cause de Galadriel. Il entendit derrière lui alors des grognements. Les nains en avait marre de ne pas les comprendre, et Thorin était jaloux de la proximité entre l’elfe et _son_ hobbit.

« Vous pourriez parler une langue qu’un comprend ! On ne sait pas ce que vous mijotez nous ! » Fit alors Gloin d’un ton méfiant.

A ces mots, Bilbon ne put s’empêcher de rire, tandis qu’Elrond s’approcha des nains, et se dressant fièrement fit.

_« Allumez les feux. Apportez du vin. Nous devons nourrir nos invités.»_

Bilbon ne put une fois de plus s’empêcher de pouffer de rire, tandis qu’Elrond lui jeta un petit sourire. L’elfe n’avait pu s’empêcher de les inviter en elfique, rien que pour les énerver.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? Est-ce qu’il vient de nous insulter ? » Grogna alors Gloin.

Bilbon et Gandalf répondirent en même temps.

« Non, maître Gloin, il vient de nous inviter à sa table. » Fit Gandalf.

« En aucun cas. Il nous invite cordialement à le rejoindre pour le diner, et si possible, nous loger. » Dit Bilbon.

 

Les nains se concertèrent ensemble, puis Gloin s’avança.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Elrond leur fit alors signe de les suivre, se dirigeant vers l’intérieur, suivit de près par Gandalf, Bilbon et Thorin. Derrière eux, les autres membres de la Compagnie les suivaient, tandis que les elfes regardaient la scène amusés. Elrond s’excusa alors, et demanda à la Compagnie de suivre Lindir, tandis que Bilbon s’éclipsa avec le seigneur elfe et le magicien, à l’insu de Thorin, qui n’aimait pas être séparé de son cambrioleur.

 

Le trio se dirigea alors vers l’étude d’Elrond pour y parler en privé. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, Bilbon se dirigea machinalement vers un siège très confortable fait exprès pour lui, tandis que Gandalf s’assit en face. Quant à lui, Elrond s’assit sur son fauteuil habituel, et demanda à un serviteur d’emmener des coupes de vins.

« Alors comme ça, mon cher Bilbon, vous êtes plus qu’un simple seigneur ? » Commença alors le magicien, le regard blessé, cherchant à culpabiliser le hobbit.

« En effet. » Fit simplement le hobbit, arquant un sourcil en sa direction.

Un silence s’abattit sur la pièce, jusqu’à l’arrivée du serviteur avec des coupes de vins, qu’il déposa sur un guéridon à côté d’Elrond avant de s’en aller. Elrond servit alors trois coupes, et les distribua.

« Et comment se fait-il que je n’apprenne cela que maintenant ? » Demanda Gandalf.

« C’était mon choix. J’ai décidé de garder mon titre secret. A part les habitants de mon royaume, et les elfes, personne ne sait que je suis Roi. »

« Donc, les elfes savaient parfaitement que vous étiez Roi, ça je l’avais compris avec la réaction de ce pauvre Lindir, » Gandalf tourna alors son regard vers Elrond, « Et vous n’avez pas jugé bon de prévenir votre vieil ami ?  Je suis blessé. » Fit le magicien théâtralement.

Elrond esquissa un sourire.

« En assistant au couronnement de Bilbon, tous les elfes ont juré de ne pas faire mention de cet évènement. Je n’ai fait que respecter ma parole envers un Roi, un allié, et qui plus est, un ami. » Répondit Elrond.

« Je vois. » Grommela le magicien, mécontent, puis il reprit, « Donc, Bilbon, ou devrais-je dire Roi Bilbon, vous êtes le Roi de la Comté ? Mes félicitations. »

Bilbon hocha gracieusement de la tête, mais il corrigea le magicien.

« Je suis effectivement Roi de la Comté, mais je suis aussi le prince héritier du Royaume d’Arnor, et donc son futur roi. »

A ces mots, Gandalf se figea, choqué par la nouvelle.

« Prince Héritier d’Arnor ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ce titre n’est pas censé vous revenir ! » Fit alors le vieil homme, les yeux grands ouverts.

« En fait, si. Arathorn et toute sa lignée ont abdiqué et m’ont donné plein pouvoir. Officiellement, la lignée d’Isildur a abandonné tout droit sur le Royaume d’Arnor, et la lignée des Took a récupéré ce droit. Si tout se passe bien, je serai le premier Roi de la dynastie des Took, et j’espère ne pas être le dernier. » Répondit alors Bilbon, d’un sourire déconcertant.

C’est alors qu’une immense série de questions fut posée, et leur discussion dura des heures, jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. Pendant ce temps-là, les nains furent conduits à leurs quartiers, qu’ils refusèrent évidemment, et préférèrent s’installer sur une terrasse. Les elfes n’étaient pas très contents, ce qui ravit d’autant plus les nains. Lindir leur proposa humblement de profiter des bains, et les nains refusèrent. Ils préparèrent alors leurs couchettes pour la nuit. Quelques heures plus tard, à l’orée du Crépuscule, Bilbon refit alors son apparition, et il fut immédiatement entouré par les nains.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? » Fit Dwalin.

« Comment le connaissez-vous ? » Demanda Thorin.

Bilbon leva ses bras en signe de reddition, puis il répondit à leurs questions.

« Pour commencer, je veux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici. Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas dans vos quartiers ? » Fit le hobbit.

Les nains se mirent alors à parler en même temps, et Bilbon pu comprendre dans tout ce méli-mélo que les nains n’avaient tout simplement pas confiance en les elfes.

« Je vois. En tout cas, pour répondre à vos questions. » Commença Bilbon, les nains tendant alors leurs oreilles, « Je discutais avec le Seigneur Elrond des accords commerciaux entre la Comté et Fondcombe. Enfin, je connais le seigneur Elrond depuis mon enfance, ma mère étant une de ses amis, et étant le Thain de la Comté, les négociations avec les autres races me reviennent, et nous entretenons une alliance militaire et commerciale avec les elfes d’Imladris. »

A ces mots, les nains se turent, et Ori, toujours un carnet en main, demanda alors s’il pouvait en savoir plus sur les termes de leur accord. Bilbon n’y voyant aucun mal, lui répondit.

« C’est très simple. Nous fournissons aux elfes des épices très rares qui ne poussent que dans la Comté, notre terre étant très fertile, nous pouvons cultiver quasiment tout. De plus, nous leur proposons un libre passage en direction des Havres-Gris, ce qui leur fait économiser beaucoup de temps. En échange, ils nous fournissent en armement, et se doivent de nous aider en temps de guerre. »

Ori hocha la tête tout en écrivant, tandis que Thorin renifla avec dédain.

« On ne peut pas faire confiance aux elfes. Ils ne vous aideront jamais. »

Bilbon se retourna alors vers Thorin.

« Je sais très bien quel est votre problème avec les elfes, mais comprenez que les Elfes de Fondcombe et ceux du Royaume Sylvestre n’ont rien à voir. Dîtes-vous qu’Elrond est quelqu’un de très chaleureux et accueillant, qui n’hésite pas à aider son prochain. Et puis, si ça peut vous rassurer, dîtes-vous que les elfes de Fondcombe sont pour la plupart que des Semi-elfes. »

A ces mots, la plupart des nains rigolèrent de bon cœur, et le regard de Thorin se radoucit alors. Sans s’en rendre compte, Thorin s’était rapproché de Bilbon, se tenant à seulement quelques centimètres du hobbit. Il se recula très vite après que Dwalin se soit éclaircit la gorge.

« En tout cas, je compte bien dormir dans mes quartiers, j’ai une chambre habituelle ici. J’espère sincèrement que certains d’entre vous, » Bilbon posa alors son regard sur Thorin, lui faisant un léger clin d’œil, « se raviseront et décideront de s’installer dans leurs quartiers. J’accepterai volontiers un nain avec moi, si vous êtes si méfiant des elfes. »

 « Je serai avec vous alors. » Fit Thorin, sans même y penser, rougissant après coup.

A ces mots, les nains furent choqués, certains ne pouvant s’empêcher d’ouvrir leurs bouches pour les refermer aussitôt. De leur côté, Kili et Fili ne purent s’empêcher de pouffer de rire, tandis que Balin et Dwalin avaient dans leurs yeux une lueur savante. Bilbon sourit alors.

« Avec plaisir. », puis il continua, « En tout cas, j’espère que vous allez en profiter pour vous doucher, car c’est ce que je vais faire. »

Bilbon se dirigea alors vers les bains communaux, suivi de près par un Thorin enthousiaste qui avait bien envie de voir ce qui se cachait sous l’armure du hobbit. La Compagnie regarda éberlué la scène, et certains ne purent s’empêcher de s’esclaffer.

« J’ouvre les paris sur Quand Thorin se fera le Cambrioleur ! » S’exclama alors Nori, ouvrant son carnet de note.

Immédiatement après, les nains se ruèrent pour poser leurs paris. Certains parièrent que Thorin se ferait le hobbit à Fondcombe, d’autre que ce serait à Erebor dans la salle au trésor. Juste après, un deuxième pari fut lancé, concernant cette fois-ci qui serait le premier des deux à courtiser l’autre, et surtout, quand ! Evidemment, la plupart parièrent sur Thorin, par contre, ils hésitèrent sur la date. Aucun d’entre eux ne vit Gandalf sourire, cacher derrière une colonne.

« Moi j’vous le dis ! Thorin courtisera le hobbit avant qu’on entre dans la forêt des elfes, et il se le fera surement sur le corps de la bête ! » Explosa de rire Dwalin.


	11. Des bains + Bilbon +Thorin= ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bains, SMUTT et courtiser....Eh bhein, Thorin est pressé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila l'un des chapitres avec un peu de smutt xD

Bilbon se dirigea très vite vers les Bains Publics pour pouvoir se nettoyer et se débarrasser de toute cette puanteur. Franchement, l’odeur nauséabonde de la cave des trolls s’était attachée à sa peau et ses vêtements. Lorsqu’il s’approcha enfin des bains, il vit Lindir, qui l’attendait patiemment avec des vêtements entre les mains.

 _« Votre Majesté, le Seigneur Elrond m’a ordonné de vous fournir quelques vêtements qui, je l’espère, seront à votre taille. Nous les avons confectionnés spécialement pour vous lors de votre dernière visite. »_ Dit alors Lindir, tendant les mains avec les dits vêtements.

Bilbon prit alors les vêtements et remercia Lindir, le congédiant alors, puis il entra dans les bains. Seulement une minute après, Thorin arriva, se dirigeant prestement dans les Bains pour pouvoir, il l’espérait, avoir un aperçu du délicieux hobbit. Lorsqu’il entra dans les Bains, sa mâchoire tomba en voyant le hobbit en train de se déshabiller. _Béni soit Mahal !_ Pensa-t-il.

 

Le corps du Hobbit était exactement comme il l’avait imaginé, voire plus. Sa peau était légèrement tannée, surement dû au Soleil, la Comté étant un endroit très ensoleillé. Il finissait de retirer ses sous-vêtements, son armure étant déjà sur le côté. Thorin ne pouvait qu’apprécier les courbes voluptueuses de l’être chimérique face à lui, son regard remontant le long des pieds plus petit du hobbit, surement dû à son sang-mêlé, qui étaient tout de même recouverts d’une légère touffe de poils, jusqu’à ses mollets légèrement musclés. Tandis qu’il continuait d’admirer la beauté fatale qui se trouvait devant lui, il n’entendit pas le reste de la compagnie entrée dans les Bains. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer les cuisses plus qu’alléchantes de l’être quasi-divin, et il bava à la vue du fessier bien rebondi, ferme et surement agréable au toucher. _Sa peau à l’air si douce_. Pensa-t-il.

 

Les nains de la Compagnie qui étaient restés en arrière regardaient la scène avec amusement, quoi que certains, tels que Kili, Fili, Nori et Bofur regardèrent eux aussi le hobbit qui était si alléchant. Quant à lui, Bilbon savait parfaitement qu’il était observé, et se donna volontiers en spectacle. Il avait fini de retirer son caleçon, et secoua légèrement ses cheveux bouclés, déhanchant son corps de façon sensuelle, n’hésitant pas à faire rouler ses hanches tandis qu’il se dirigea vers une étagère où il vit plusieurs savons. La plupart avaient des odeurs de fleurs et fruits, mais certains étaient tout de même assez neutres, comme celui au Bois de Santal, ou bien l’Aloe Vera. Il prit celui à la myrtille, n’ayant pas oublié à quel point Thorin avait adoré certaines des tartes aux myrtilles servies pendant le repas dans son palais, et se dirigea dans le bain pour se nettoyer.

 

Thorin n’avait pas perdu de temps, et s’était promptement déshabillé, déchirant presque ses vêtements tant il était pressé de rejoindre le hobbit, ne remarquant pas derrière lui que les autres membres de la Compagnie en faisaient de même. Il prit alors le savon qui sentait selon lui le moins elfique, l’Aloe Vera, et se dirigea immédiatement dans le bain, près du Hobbit. En arrivant près du Hobbit, il remarqua alors que ce dernier se savonnait lascivement, avec douceur. L’eau étant tiède, Bilbon appréciait le Bain avec délectation, ne pouvant s’empêcher de pousser de petits gémissements tandis qu’il frottait sa peau avec le savon et une éponge qu’il avait récupéré. Il lançait de temps en temps des regards vers Thorin, qui lui, le regardait sans la moindre parcelle de honte. Bilbon sourit alors malicieusement.

« Thorin, pourriez-vous me frotter le dos ? Mes bras sont malheureusement trop courts. » Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire innocent sur les lèvres qui ne trompa personne tout en lui tendant son éponge.

 

**(SMUTT ! Vous êtes prévenus !)**

 

Thorin fut agréablement surpris par la demande, et accepta l’éponge tendue. Il se mit alors derrière le hobbit, et lentement, frotta l’éponge le long du dos de Bilbon, depuis les épaules jusqu’au bas du dos. Bilbon poussa alors de petits gémissements plus que suggestifs, faisant converger le sang de Thorin jusqu’à une certaine partie de son anatomie. Le nain se mit d’abord à rougir, mais il comprit très vite le petit jeu du hobbit. Un sourire coquin se forma alors sur son visage, et il décida de descendre ses mains, frottant alors les deux globes du hobbit, les attrapant, les malaxant tout en rapprochant son corps à celui de Bilbon. Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit hoquet de surprise en sentant les mains rudes et vigoureuses du nain attraper ses fesses. Surpris, mais pas pour autant déçu. Il sentit alors le nain bouger derrière lui, se rapprochant inexorablement près de lui. Thorin réfléchit pendant un court instant, se demandant si c’était une bonne idée de continuer sur cette lancée, mais décida de continuer le jeu, et pressa alors sa virilité contre le fessier du hobbit, s’attirant alors un léger halètement du hobbit. Le nain pouvait être fier de la taille de sa virilité, étant assez imposante, même par rapport aux autres nains. Quant à lui, Bilbon sentit l’excitation de l’adonis derrière-lui, et se devait d’admettre qu’il n’avait pas besoin de voir l’objet de ses fantasmes pour savoir qu’il était plus qu’à la hauteur de ses attentes.

 

Bilbon se mit alors à penser à quelques années plutôt. Il avait déjà reçu, aussi étonnant cela puisse être, une proposition pour découvrir les plaisirs charnels que le monde avait à offrir, et de la part de nul autre que Legolas Vertefeuille. Cependant, bien qu’il ait pris plaisir à lui envoyer des signaux plus que positifs, Bilbon ne souhaitait en aucun cas aller plus avant. Il avait apprécié les êtres masculins, fussent-ils humains, nains, hobbits et elfes, et ne pouvait s’empêcher de séduire ceux qui l’intéressait, sans pour autant avoir le moindre contact physique. Tout reposait sur les mots, les voix et les sens sauf le toucher. Thorin était la première personne qu’il laissa le toucher d’une telle façon, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir bien plus. Jamais encore n’avait-il pensé ainsi.

 

Bilbon revint très vite à lui en sentant Thorin se frotter légèrement contre lui, de façon plus que sensuelle et lascive. Fort heureusement, ils étaient assez éloignés du reste de la Compagnie, qui ne pouvait alors entendre les légers gémissements de leur cambrioleur. Bilbon avait une érection digne des Valars, assez douloureuse. Chaque toucher de Thorin le faisait frémir, et sa respiration s’accélérait au fur et à mesure. Quant à lui, Thorin se mit à souffler avec force contre la nuque de son hobbit, ayant placé sa virilité entre les deux globes du hobbit. Il faisait de lents va-et-vient, frottant suavement son corps contre celui du hobbit. Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant qu’il avait lâché savons et éponges, ne se focalisant plus que sur l’être de pêchés devant lui. Il passa ses mains autour de la ceinture du hobbit, et rencontra alors son érection. Lentement, il frotta la paume de sa main droite le long de la verge de ce dernier tandis qu’il remonta sa main gauche pour pincer légèrement le téton gauche de Bilbon, gagnant ainsi un gémissement qui se voulait suppliant de la part du jeune Roi. A ce niveau-là, Bilbon n’était plus qu’un amas de chair et de gémissements. Il inclina légèrement sa tête en arrière, ses jambes tenant à peine, lorsque Thorin décida de mordiller son oreille. La réaction de Bilbon étonna Thorin au plus haut point. Le Hobbit avait gémit avec une telle force qu’il était persuadé que tous les habitants de la Vallée Cachée l’avaient entendus.

 _A noter que les oreilles sont très sensibles. Voilà une information que je vais retenir pour plus tard._ Pensa Thorin avec étonnement.

 _Plus, je veux plus._ Se lamentait intérieurement Bilbon, qui commençait à se déhancher contre _son_ nain.

C’est alors que Thorin se tendit légèrement, puis il accéléra ses va-et-vient, étant alors plus courts, moins précis. Son souffle se faisait encore plus fort, et sa respiration était plus rapide. Le nain agrippa alors l’érection du hobbit et se mit à le branler sans attendre, adoptant le même rythme que son déhanchement, s’attirant alors des gémissements prononcés de la part de son cambrioleur. Il remonta alors sa main gauche pour la placer sur sa bouche pour que le reste de la compagnie n’entende rien, tandis que de sa main droite il continuait d’administrer son mouvement de poigné avec la virilité du hobbit, massant la couronne de son pouce tandis qu’il pressait plus fermement la verge. Bilbon n’en pouvait plus, et se recula avec force, s’attirant alors un grognement guttural du nain, la voix si profonde qu’il en frémit. C’est alors que des étoiles se mirent à apparaitre dans sa vision, tout devenant blanc, et qu’il atteint enfin son apogée, se libérant avec force, sa semence se libérant dans l’eau. Thorin finit juste après, grognant, et pour s’empêcher de crier, il mordit la peau tendre du cou du hobbit, à droite, le marquant ainsi comme sien.

 

**(FIN SMUTT)**

 

Ils se mirent tous deux à souffler, reprenant alors leur respiration. Bilbon était plus que satisfait, et il devait avouer qu’ils n’étaient pas allé trop loin pour le moment. En y repensant, il avait invité le nain dans sa chambre, et se doutait qu’il y aurait potentiellement une suite, chose qui ne semblait pas le troubler. Thorin finit par se séparer de Bilbon, et attrapa de nouveau l’éponge pour finir rapidement le dos de Bilbon, puis il se nettoya en peu de temps. Ils sortirent ensemble du bain, attrapant des serviettes mises à leur disposition par les elfes pour se sécher, et s’habillèrent. Les elfes avaient fourni à Bilbon une belle robe aux manches longues bleu nuit, faite de soie avec des broderies et des boutons en or, ainsi qu’un sous-vêtement lui aussi en soie. Le Hobbit s’habilla devant le nain, n’ayant désormais plus rien à cacher, tandis que Thorin récupéra ses vêtements, qui étaient désormais pliés alors qu’il les avait laissés en tas. Attendu leur propreté, il se doutait que les elfes y étaient pour quelque chose. Une fois habillé, il refit ses nattes et tresses et remit ses fermoirs, puis il accompagna Bilbon dehors.

(La robe en question)

 

Aucun des deux n’avait remarqué le reste de la Compagnie, qui étaient tous abasourdis, même Oin avait tout entendu. Ils se regardaient entre eux, l’air perdu, puis éclatèrent alors de rire.

« A votre avis, ça compte pour le pari ? » Demanda sérieusement Bofur.

« Non ! Thorin n’a pas culbuté le hobbit, donc ça ne compte pas ! » Cria alors Dwalin, toujours aussi mort de rire.

Tous ceux qui avaient parié sur la partie de jambe en l’air à Fondcombe grommelèrent, mais il y avait toujours de l’espoir pensèrent-ils, car le hobbit avait invité leur chef dans son lit. Quant à eux, Ori, Kili et Fili étaient rouge pivoine, ne s’attendant pas à devoir entendre les gémissements de leur cambrioleur, et encore moins les grognements de Thorin. Une chose est sure, pensèrent les deux neveux, ils n’allaient pas laisser leur oncle oublié cet évènement.

 

Bilbon et Thorin étaient sortis des Bains Publics, et se dirigeaient vers la terrasse pour manger. Thorin attrapa alors Bilbon par la main, le ramenant directement contre son torse et le serrant dans ses bras. Bilbon retint son souffle, attendant le prochain pas du nain.

« Alors, Bilbon… » Commença Thorin.

Bilbon écouta attentivement ce qu’avait à dire son nain. Quant à lui, Thorin réfléchissait à ce qu’il devait dire. Il souhaitait vraiment courtiser le hobbit, et ne savait pas trop comment lui demander.

« …Est-ce qu’on est…euh » Balbutia-t-il, « Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’aimerai savoir si vous me feriez l’honneur de me laisser vous courtiser. » Finit-il enfin par demander, retenant son souffle et le cœur battant férocement.

Bilbon ne put s’empêcher de sourire, et il se retourna dans les bras de Thorin pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Thorin. Je pense qu’on peut se tutoyer à ce niveau-là. » Répondit Bilbon, puis il attrapa les couettes de Thorin pour rapprocher son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Thorin sourit alors contre les lèvres de Bilbon, puis il retira l’un de ses fermoirs de ses cheveux et le présenta à Bilbon.

« Puis-je tresser tes cheveux, **Azyungal**  ? Ceci est un fermoir représentant mes intentions pour te courtiser. Avec ce fermoir, et la natte que je tresserai, tout le monde saura que je suis en train de te courtiser. » Fit alors le nain.

Bilbon hocha la tête, et se tourna à nouveau, laissant alors son amant tresser une longue natte avec ses boucles dorées tout en y incorporant son fermoir. Bilbon apprécia la sensation des mains de Thorin dans ses cheveux et sur sa tête. Lorsque Thorin eut fini, il retourna Bilbon vers lui pour l’embrasser à nouveau, puis les deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers la terrasse, où les attendait Elrond, ses enfants et Gandalf. En les apercevant, et en voyant surtout la tresse de Bilbon, Elrond et Gandalf se regardèrent puis ils sourirent d’un commun accord. Tous ensembles, ils se dirigèrent alors vers les tables, où s’étaient déjà installés les autres membres de la Compagnie, ainsi que des musiciens elfes qui jouaient de la harpe tout en chantant. Les nains remarquèrent immédiatement la tresse de Bilbon, et la majorité ne put s’empêcher de grommeler, tandis que Balin et Ori sourirent. Les deux nains étant ceux ayant passé le plus de temps avec le hobbit, ils savaient que Bilbon serait courtisé à Fondcombe.

 

« Bon, ça fait un pari de fermer. » S’exclama Nori, tandis qu’il jeta des bourses bien pleines vers Balin et Ori, tout en gardant sa part, car il avait lui aussi parier que Thorin courtiserait Bilbon à Fondcombe, étant un adepte des paris.

« Vous auriez pas pu attendre qu’on quitte la Vallée ?! » Hurla alors Dwalin, tandis que le reste de la compagnie éclata de rire.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous appréciez, dites le, si vous pensez que j'dois changer deux-trois trucs, dites le. Si l'un de vous veut participer, voire devenir une sorte de co-auteur, dites le :D Et évidemment, si vous voulez traduire la fiction, demandez donc.
> 
> :D


End file.
